Bewitched Souls
by Hibisha
Summary: The thirst of the soul is unbearable. But Thirst for what? Thirst for vengeance, passion or blood? Deception and mystery engulfs our young heroes as they alone face the wrath of the darkness.
1. The Massacre At New York City

Hibisha: Ohio! I hope you guys like this story.

Zonex: Blah!

Hibisha: What is it?

Zonex: me no want to type my story anymore.

Hibisha: Told ya it was hard work! *^_^* Anyways, I don't own Inazuma eleven. But the plot is mine. Hibisha™

Zonex: On with the fic.

* * *

"**The Massacre In New York City"**

_**Two years ago:**_

_Blood. That had been her first thought. I need blood._

_She staggered her way through the alley. She could smell them. There were two of them. Slowly, she stepped out of the alley way. The sudden bright flare of the sun hurt her eyes but they quickly adjusted to it. The street was nearly deserted. Nearly. _

_There were two of them, just like she had predicted. She could smell them. She could hear the blood rushing inside their veins. God, she needed it. They both looked at her at the same time. She saw fear strike in their eyes. They were frightened and paralyzed because of it. Good, that made things easier for her._

_She reached out and grabbed one of them while the other just watched her. _

_Watched as she broke his partner's neck as if it were a twig. Watched as she ripped his head off completely. Watched as she lowered her head and drank the crimson fluid that came pouring out…_

_**Two days later:**_

_16 year old, Rika Urabe flopped down on the couch and turned the television on. She flipped through the new. Suddenly a news strip caught her eye. It was the BBC hot line news. MASSACRE IN NEW YORK CITY! ENTIRE CITY WIPED CLEAN. BODY PARTS FOUND EVRYWHERE._

_Rika just stared at it. New York. New York! Oh my god! Rika thought horrified, that's where Ichinose-kun and Kidou-san are! Grotesque pictures were being shown on the TV now; body parts strewn in the streets, blood splattered on the walls and glass of shops. A wave of nausea swept over Rika. It took all her will power not to puke._

_Instead, she reached out and grabbed the phone. She didn't know whose number she dialed. She just did._

_"Hello?" a male voice answered her. She squeezed her eyes shut but the images had been burnt into her mind. Tears formed tiny rivulets down her cheeks._

_"Check the BBC news channel." was all she could utter before she blackened out._

_**Somewhere else in Japan:**_

_"Hello?" Sakuma Jirou yelled into the receiver. But there was no response from the other end. Rika seemed to have collapsed. Her words rang in his ears. Check the BBC news channel. He ran to the TV and grabbed the remote out of the guy sitting on the sofa. Fudou Akio gave him an angry look._

_"Hey!" he cried but Sakuma didn't pay him the slightest attention. He never did. Only God knew why he even allowed the mohawked dude in his house. He flipped the channels till he reached the station he wanted. BBC news….._

_He heard a gasp from the person sitting on the couch. The screen displayed an image of what looked like an after math of a bomb explosion. There was blood everywhere. The streets were covered with crimson liquid. Sakuma read the text written there and his head began to spin. New York._

_Oh my God! Kidou! Ichinose! Sakuma thought wildly, this isn't true. _

_Fudou was staring at the screen with his mouth hanging open. The images were replaced by a reporter._

_"What you have just seen were some images of New York City. It seems that overnight all the citizens were ripped to shreds. We have footage of people on their bedrooms; still in their pajamas…there are no survivors. Police are currently searching the area for fingerprints but they have found none yet. They are baffled that there are no finger-prints that match on each and every victim, meanwhile the concerned authorities are warning the entire country to keep their doors locked …." The rest of her words were meaningless to Sakuma._

_Fudou was sitting very still, his eyes bulging and his breath coming out in short gasps. There had been no survivors, which meant…._

_No….Sakuma thought weakly, not this. Please no. He was a good person. He didn't deserve this. HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! Sakuma collapsed onto the couch silently. Oh God, this was a disaster. Who was going explain this to Kidou's adoptive dad? Who was going to explain this to Haruna?_

_Haruna. The word cleared up the mist that was clouding up his brain. He got up and went to the phone. Haruna had the right to know. She deserved the truth. It was painful but she had to know. He dialed her number._

_"Hello, is Haruna home?" he said as soon as some one answered the phone in the Otonashi residence. Fudou was giving him the "are-you-crazy" look, which was very scary coming from him. But the voice that answered the phone made him go still. Very still._

_"Kidou?" he breathed out._

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

Zonex: …

Hibisha: Plz review people and let me know if I should even waste my time to update or not.


	2. The ѠØlf

Hibisha: And here is the second chapter.

Burn: Massacre in New York city? Really?

Hibisha: Yeah! Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Burn: On with the fic.

* * *

**"The ****ѠØ****lf"**

_He ran with inhuman speed; not that he was a human to begin with. But even as he ran, he could feel it hot on his heels. It wasn't possible to outrun him yet it was surpassing him, both in speed and agility. He snarled. If he hadn't known who it was, he would have turned around and fought it. And if it had been like the rest of its race, it would have been dead a long time ago. But it wasn't so he kept on running._

_He saw a clearing up ahead. He accelerated and burst into the clearing, hoping to find some way out of his horrible predicament. But as soon as he stepped into the open space, his hopes died. He had too many high hopes and now they dropped…plummeting straight down the ravine which was located in front of him. _

_God, he was trapped._

_He heard the crunching of leaves and twigs and slowly turned to face it, knowing that his end was near._

* * *

He eyed the creature with distaste. The vampire was bald and had a tattoo covering his scalp and a very ugly tattoo at that. Couldn't he find a good tattoo parlor? He could recommend quite a few.

He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of denims. His orange eyes never left the snarling figure in front of him as he took a step forward. The creature took a hesitant step back, eyeing him warily. He made sure his face was completely blank as he pulled out a dagger from it sheath which hung on his waist.

Any human who looked at this weapon would have no real fear of it. After all, it was only made of sharpened wood. But for a vampire like the one standing in front of him, it was lethal. A quick stab in the chest and it would never live to see another day. Not that it was alive in the first place, he thought with a bitter smile. It was an un-dead.

And what's dead should _remain_ dead.

That was his theory.

He approached the vampire cautiously. When dealing with leeches of the second degree, one must always think things through. The vampire stiffened and crouched in attack mode. He felt laughter bubbling inside of him, threatening to escape past his lips. Did this piece of filth actually believe that it could even _compare _with him? He pointed the wooden blade at the vampire and grinned, his fiery orange orbs dancing with amusement.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" he asked, his voice taunting. There was also slight edge of impatience in his voice. The other vampires he had faced in his life had never been so obvious about it. They had worked in silence, cleaning up the messes they made. But this one had been too sure of himself. He had killed that girl in front of her boyfriend and whilst drinking her blood, had allowed him to run. It had been pure luck that the first person who had any sort of communication with this boy had been his partner, who had been out to grab a bite to eat.

Then from that moment on-wards, this vile hunter had become the hunted. The very same creature that had prided himself on being on top of the food chain was now standing in front of him, waiting to be slain. The filthy creature stood in front of him, its upper lip pulled back in a snarl that revealed it pointed fangs. Then it attacked. It launched itself, using its legs to propel itself forward. It was going to use brutal force. Typical.

That was what all vampires were like; all brawns and no brains.

He crouched and waited for the vampire to be nearly on top of him before jerking his hand up slightly, plunging the wooden knife into the vampire's chest. The vampire shrieked and fell down on the ground and began to writhe in agony. Suddenly the vampire disappeared into a puff of smoke.

He leaned down and picked up the wooden dagger which had dropped onto the ground. Slowly he wiped it on the leg of his jeans. His hair fluttered in the breeze as the fire in his eyes died down. He stared at the sky, a small smile on his face.

He had just rid the world of another vampire, making it a bit safer than it had been five minutes ago. Vampire hunting had become a hobby for him. No wait; it was more than a hobby. It was his life's mission. But killing a vampire was easy. It was hunting them out, trying to distinguish between a vampire and a human which was hard. Sure, they were all pale and white but o were some humans. Ok, more than just some. Some times he was glad girls liked to get tans.

He just wished he could somehow find a way to eradicate all of them at once. But there was only one way to do that. And that was to kill all of the three First Ones. Only when all three of the First Ones were slain, that all the world's vampires would just disappear. And according to the rumors, they wouldn't die…no, they would be _cured_. They'd be human again.

If those rumors were true, then it just made him want to hunt the First Ones even more. It would mean that no more innocent people had to go; because it wasn't their fault that the First Ones had decided to bite them and see what happened. Other than that, he was still furious about what the First Ones had done to New York two years ago. It still made him go cold all over. How had a trio of vampires managed to destroy an entire city? And why did they do it?

It was obvious it wasn't just for blood; because if it had been, then they would have drunk the blood. Not just spill in the streets.

He shivered. A sudden cold wind and chilled him to bone. The First Ones were ruthless. And the only way to come across them and live to tell the tale was that one had to be ruthless as well. And that's what he had become. A ruthless vampire hunter. He had learnt not to pity the desperate look in their eyes as he staked them. They didn't pity the humans either so why should he? They didn't care about humans when they drained them dry; when they sucked out all the blood out of their body or when the humans screamed in agony and pain and begged for mercy.

No, what he was doing was right. He was right; he always was. After all, he was the ѠØlf.

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

Zonex: I like the ѠØlf. He's full of himself.

Burn: Hey, when am I coming in the story?

Hibisha *avoiding Burn's eye*: You'll see.

Burn: Hibisha, I am coming in the story right?

Hibisha: Of course.

Zonex: Please review people!


	3. The ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT Of The Night!

Hibisha: Chapter three every one!

Burn: Hibisha: Are you sure I'm coming in the story?

Hibisha *looking guilty*: I'm positive you are, but in the further chapters.

Zonex: Hibisha does not Inazuma Eleven.

Hibisha: I wonder …..

Burn: Wonder what?

Hibisha: Do I need to say "I don't own Inazuma Eleven" before every chapter?

Burn: Not really. But it's fun.

Hibisha: Right! On with the fic.

* * *

**"THE ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$ OF THE NIGHT"  
**

He stepped into the alley- staggered more like it. Quickly he sensed one more of his kind, a female, and went to greet her.

"Yo!" he said, greeting his comrade. He, himself was dressed in a checked T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His comrade on the other hand wore a blue denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a white T-shirt and a pair of black denims. The girl, who was incidentally a blonde, smiled at him.

"Hello," she said; her voice like the wind which rustled the pine leaves in winter, "You seem distraught." He merely grunted.

"Haven't fed for days." he said and the other one threw her head back and laughed. She looked at him again.

"Why haven't you fed as yet?" she asked, her head cocking slightly. He grunted yet again.

"I've been too busy warding off the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$." he replied weakly. She raised her eye brow at him.

"Who?" she asked, her eyes flashing. After all, he was one of her kind. Who should _he _fear? The guy snorted.

"You don't know about the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head, amusement clearly written on her face. He leaned back and sighed.

"The ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$ are a group of four vampire hunters. All of them are vicious and cold. They don't just end a vampire's life, they _torture_ them to death. They're the reason that the vampire hunters know all about the three First Ones." he said. The woman flinched.

"Really?" she asked.

"How do you think _they _found out?" he spat out. It was common knowledge between the vampires that the three First Ones were the cure to all their problems but somehow the information was leaked to the hunters as well. Of course if the First Ones had been careful and had eradicated the entire city two years ago and had NOT left any civilians survive then the problem of the hunters would have never existed.

But this was his silent opinion. He would never voice it out. The First Ones would surely murder him.

Of course none of the vampires liked the First Ones. After all, they had taken away their normality from them and made them into cold vicious blood thirsty monsters. But the First Ones were strong. They held power. And they were also said to be stunningly bright. Each of them was golden haired. _Just like the girl in front of me…. _he suddenly thought wryly.

She gave him a sweet smile.

"So tell me about these Knights," she said, "I mean, who do they work for? Why and for what?"

"They work for the ѠØlf." he said, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the fearsome vampire slayer. She blinked.

"I'm thinking that this er…. wolf character is dangerous." He just stared at her.

"Are you new to the vampire world?" he demanded. She just cocked her head and gave him a slanted grin. He shook his head.

"Look babe," he said seriously, "You shouldn't be out here alone. The ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$ could get you." She shook he head and smiled sweetly.

"I guess you're right. By the way," she added, "If you want to have a drink, you should just go take a pint from the blood bank. That's….that's what I do." With that, she disappeared. He stared at the place where she had vanished. Vanished. How had she done that? Maybe it was a trick.

He gave a small chortle. Sighing he glanced around looking for something or rather, some_one_ to drink. No avail.

"But if I do that, there's no fun in it. We are creatures of the higher degree and we deserve the pleasure of hunting." he said out loud to no one in particular, just to answer the girl's question.

"Don't you mean _leeches _of the higher degree?" a cold voice asked him from behind. He whirled around to face…the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$. He growled.

"You found me." he said, his eyes glinting dangerously albeit looking around for an escape route, "Nice. But to catch me is going to be hard." With a swift leap, he perched himself onto the highest point on one of the buildings and began to run away. The chase was on.

He maneuvered his way down the streets and ran out of town. It was in the woods that he realized that he was going to be caught. The reason for this sudden realization was standing in front of him.

"I always like it when they give us a chase." the knight said, unsheathing his wooden sword, "It's no fun when they just submit, isn't that right ugly?" he growled. He looked around and nearly yelped. He was surrounded. All four of them were dressed in black and had long blades made of wood. He grinned, in-spite of the danger.

"So you caught me. But let me tell you this beforehand. I don't know where the First Ones are. Nor do I know what they look like. Only that they're blonde. So torturing me won't do much good. I also travel alone so I have no pack with me." he said, crossing his arms. The one on his right snorted.

"You don't know what the First Ones look like? My God, are you really that deluded?" the knight asked, a grim smile etching upon his face. He scowled.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed. The ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$ grinned.

"We should tell him." one of them jeered, "See, we think you're lying. Or at least you know what they look like. After all _they _were the ones who bit you." His eyes widened. Now that they put it this way...

"We also know you don't hunt alone," the one on his left said, smirking, "Quite noble of you to protect your pack but we already disposed of them. And now it's your turn."

The last thing he saw was a sword headed his way. There was a pain in his chest and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Hibisha: Awesome right?

Burn: Where did the blonde vampire go?

Gazelle: Yeah? BTW, are we one of the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$?

Hibisha: No….

Burn: Is one of us the ѠØlf?

Hibisha: *shakes her head* No…

Gazelle: Hibisha, are we even IN this story?

Hibisha: *nods* Yes.

Burn: Who are we?

Hibisha: You're two of the legendary hunters. You'll see in the next chappie.

Burn: We're in the next chappie?

Hibisha: *silently nods* Yes…

Gazelle: I have a creepy feeling about this. Anyways, who is the ѠØlf and who are the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$?

Hibisha: *shakes her head* I won't tell right now.

Burn: Oh God. First you kill me with the whole Zed thing and now this.

Zonex: Please review people!


	4. The First Ones

Hibisha: And now, the fourth chapter.

Burn: We come in this chappie right?

Gazelle: *menacingly* We better…or else.

Hibisha: *averting her eyes* I swore you'd come. And you have.

Burn: Goody! Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Just Her OCs which I don't think are in this chappie. But then again, I don't know who is who.

Hibisha: *sticks out her tongue* I can't tell you. That will ruin the surprise.

Burn: At least tell us who the ѠØlf and the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$ are!

Hibisha: *stoutly* No!

Gazelle: Ok…..so since one is called the ѠØlf and the group is called the ЯØÝӒḼ KNIGHT$, what are we called?

Hibisha: You'll see. On with the fic.

* * *

"**The First Ones****"**

She strode in the hall with long powerful strides. The way she carried herself, one might have suggested she was a queen. And she was in a way. Her blonde hair fluttered behind her as she walked, her mouth set in a grim line. She had just received news which had shaken her roughly. She burst into the living room, alerting her comrades of her presence at one.

"Hi." the sandy haired guy who was settled in the sofa said, grinning. He wore a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of faded denims. His grin disappeared as soon as he took one look at her face. "What's wrong?"

She scowled as a response and flung herself on to the couch next to him and put her head in her hands, slightly tugging at her own hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" this question was from a blonde boy who had just entered the room from the kitchen. In his hands was a packet of chips. Half-eaten. He wore an olive green shirt over a pair of black skin tight jeans. The sandy haired guy obviously got over his initial shock and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, clearly concerned about his friend's distress. She growled again.

"_They _know." she said, her voice as quiet as a mouse. Both guys stared at her.

"Who knows what?" the kid next to her asked patiently. She looked up and he saw worry in her eyes.

"The hunters. They know all about us." she said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He sighed.

"Rose," he said, "They already knew a lot about us." _Thanks to you. _he added silently but didn't say it out loud. She was already distressed enough. Rose shook her head, as if trying to clear it of cobwebs.

"Sandster! It's different this time." she said, looking like she was on the edge of hysteria again. _Sandster_ sighed and swept a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Hey Big-D!" he said, looking at the other person in the room, who was stuffing his face with chips, "Can you help me here? She's more likely to talk to you. She's _your_ friend after all." Big-D sighed.

"Fine!" he grumbled, "But this better be worth it." He came and plopped down next to the frantic girl.

"Ok Rosie." he said, "Tell me who knows?"

"The Hunters!" Rose wailed, her hands fiddling with her shirt now. Sandster grabbed her hands from poking a hole into the shirt itself.

"Now, what do the hunters know?" Big-D asked her, raising his eyebrow. Of course, he was wearing shades so it was hard to tell if he had actually raised his eyebrow or not.

"They know that killing us will turn all the vampires back to normal." she said, clearly already over the edge now. Her eyes flashed. Big-D scoffed.

"So? Rose, they don't know _who _we are." he said getting to his feet, clearly getting impatient, "You know what you need? You need a drink. Let's go and hunt. We've been drinking from the bank for too long." He tried to pull to her feet. He succeeded in pulling her to her feet but only because she jumped to her feet.

"No!" she yelled, "It's dangerous out there!" Sandster, who had been quietly watching the conversation, decided it was the time to say something.

"Why is it dangerous?" he asked. Rose looked at him, her eyes now brimming with worry again.

"Apparently there is a…a…very dangerous hunter out there. He and his group have killed many of our kind. They're out for us!" she hissed, clearly hating these hunters. Sandster didn't blame her.

"So what are they called?" he asked.

"The Wolf and the Royal Knights." she said waving her had impatiently. He rolled his eyes.

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" he asked, snickering slightly, "The Wolf and his Royal Knights?" Big-D sniggered.

"Yeah. Remember The Cryptic Chaos?" he asked, laughing, "That was a lousy name. Right Rose?" They both looked at her expectedly and froze, remembering a little-too late what the pair of duo vampire hunters had meant to their friend. She was staring at the ground, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Don't. Call. Them. Lousy." she said, he voice trembling. With that she spun on her heels and stomped out of the room.

She wrenched open the front door and slammed it shut behind her. With a graceful leap, she was on top a building. She leaped from building to building. She reached the edge of the forest but didn't stop there. In quick poised strides, she reached her allotted destination. It was nothing much. Just a small cliff overlooking the town. But it gave her a place where she could be alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, she felt memories engulf her.

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

Burn: *quietly* You said we'd come…..

Hibisha: You were! See, I even mentioned "The Cryptic Chaos". But putting in the flash back and all the other complications was making the chappie a wee-bit too long. So I cut it down to two chapters.

Gazelle: *quietly* I see.

Hibisha: *guiltily* Look, I said I'd put you two in and I will.

Burn and Gazelle: *shrug* We're used to it. First we were kicked out of I.E GO and now this. Don't matter anymore.

Hibisha: *total guilt trip*( TTwTT) Nooooooooo! You two are the reign of awesome, the pillars of coolness, the height of hotness, the-the-the Ultimate!

Burn: Thanks!

Gazelle: *smirking* The guilt trip never fails.

Hibisha: Wa-! (TwT) Meanies!

Burn and Gazelle: *happily* Plz review!


	5. The Cryptic Chaos

Hibisha: *while stuffing clothes into a duffel bag* Hi! We're all set! I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Stryker: Going somewhere for the vacations?

Hibisha: Huh?

Stryker: *points to the duffel bag* You're packing.

Hibisha: *looking at the bag as well* Oh this? I won't say vacations. More like going into hiding.

Stryker: Going into hiding?

Hibisha: Two words. Burn. Gazelle.

Stryker: Ahhhh! I see. What did you do this time?

Hibisha: Just get on with the fic.

* * *

"**The Cryptic Chaos****"**

She reached the edge of the forest but didn't stop there. In quick measured strides, she reached her destination. It was nothing much. Just a small cliff overlooking the town. But it gave her a place where she could be alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, she felt memories engulf her.

**FLASHBACK:**

_She ran away from the two guys following. One of them had floppy brown hair and green-grey eyes. The other one had sandy hair and hazel eyes. Both seriously hot guys. Except they weren't normal guys. They had two fangs that tapered into points somewhere past their chins. She jumped over a tree's roots and made a sharp turn. Suddenly one of the vampire dudes; the brunet, tackled her around the waist and pinned her down. _

_She struggled a bit and then took a deep breath. It was time for her to use her own vampire powers. Let them know _who_ they were dealing with. She had tried not to harm her own kind. But before she could even bare her fangs, the vampire above her froze. Both of them looked at his chest at the same time and saw a small dark object protruding from it._

"_Oh damn." the guy whispered before he burst into dust. Coughing in the dust she heard another voice snarl._

"_You really think that just because you dusted Dean, you can get me too?"_

"_Oh don't tell me your name is Sam." A very annoying voice rang out from behind them; irksome yet she wanted to hear him say something else so she could hear his inglorious voice once more. Now that the dust had cleared she could see a guy her age with flaming red hair, golden orbs for eyes and a very, very cocky grin._

_He was holding a shot gun in his hand and even from a distance; she could tell that it was no ordinary shot gun. It was fashioned in a weird way and from what she gathered, it used wooden bullets. _Quite an original idea_, she marveled._

"_What if it is?" the vampire whose-name-was-probably-Sam asked. He was crouched in an attack stance. She, on the other hand, looked around. Knowing hunters, they never hunted alone. They worked in pairs. Sure enough, standing in the distance was another dude, as hot as his friend. _

"_Hello." he said, giving her a cold smile, "My name is Gazelle and this is my partner, Burn." She didn't respond. She was too busy transfixed, staring at his feminine beauty. Silver locks fell on his forehead and his equally silver eye-brows were slanted down-wards. His eye lashes were black though and it made her wonder how it could be possible. She stared at him for what felt like for-ever. She was only broken out of her trance when she realized that the red-head was shaking her and yelling at the same time._

"_WAKE UP! DID THEY HYPNOTIZE YOU OR SOMETHING?" he yelled, while shaking her horribly, his grip like steel on her shoulders. She quickly recovered and blushed._

"_I'm fine!' she said. Both the guys were looking at her curiously. 'Sam' was nowhere to be seen. But then again, he was seconds away from being dusted when she saw Gazelle so it wasn't hard to guess where he was. Gazelle cleared his throat._

"_That thing told us you were The First One." he said, "Is that true?" She looked at them and got ready to run._

"_Yes." she said, holding her head high, "They saw me leaving a blood bank and since they could sense that I was a vampire, it didn't take long for those dipshits to realize they had seen the First One." Burn cocked his head. To her immense surprise, neither of them was pointing their guns at her._

"_You were coming out of a blood bank?" Gazelle asked, frowning. She nodded and shrugged._

"_Killing humans is so last season. We, the First Ones, now use the blood bank to satisfy ourselves. Plus we don't require it that much. We can eat normal food. We just need it weekly." she said nonchalantly, "it sure beats killing." Burn cocked his head yet again, looking very adorable while doing it._

"_So you aren't blood thirsty animals?" he asked. She detected confusion in his voice. She shook her head. Gazelle raised an eyebrow._

"_So why kill in New York two years ago?" he asked. She sighed._

"_That was all me. I was thirsty. I had woken up to find myself a vampire and poof, it was thirst-ville. Plus, I wasn't myself at that time. I couldn't control it. Now I can."_

"_What about the other vampires? Why did you create them?" Burn demanded. She laughed.'_

"_That wasn't me. That was the other First One. He did what all idiotic guys do once they find out they are the un-dead with great powers." she said, bemused._

"_What did he do?' he asked, sounding exasperated. She sighed._

"_He tried to raise an un-dead army to take over the world," she replied, rolling her eyes, "But the other First One put an end to it. He's the most sensible one of us. He reminded us that blood banks are still in business. We separated but we still hang out from time to time." Gazelle massaged his temples with his fingers._

"_So…so the First Ones aren't evil?" he asked. She shook he head. Burn grinned._

"_That's good enough for me!" he said, "Now here comes the million dollar question; would you like to become a hunter?" She stared at him. Her? A hunter? She had never considered it. A smile spread across her face._

"_OK! I'll become a hunter. But-" she faltered, "Won't the other hunters be like…" Gazelle snorted._

"_One, they can't do anything to us even if they tried. We're valuable assets. We're the Cryptic Chaos! And two, they're won't know about you. We'll keep you hidden!" Burn grinned._

"_Yeah!" he said pumping his fist in the air. She couldn't help but smile. His grin was contagious. She cocked her head._

"_One last question," she said, "Why do you two trust me?" They gave her a look._

"_Well," Gazelle said, "It seems like you're a good vampire. And while other hunters wouldn't appreciate that, we do."_

"_Yeah," Burn agreed, "I mean, it wasn't your fault you woke up one day to find that you were a monster."_

"_I see." she replied, smiling now. She could tell that there was no reason to fear them. They had realized that it wasn't her fault for being what she was. She hadn't asked to wake up one day to find that she had fangs and desired blood more than pizza. Burn shook his head._

"_Ok!" he said happily, "Let's take you to our base so can feel at home!" Chattering away, the two of them lead her to their apartment. There she told them about her life both before and after she became a vampire. All of it; from start till the part where she met them- as much as she remembered of it anyways._

_She stayed there for a long time. However, during that time, she hunted and staked vampires with all she had. Maybe it was because she believed that it was her fault that they existed in the first place, which it so wasn't. Or maybe she just wanted to prove herself loyal to them. Whichever reason it was, it didn't make the slightest difference to her abilities. _

_And for the first time since two years, she was happy. She had a family. She had discovered that they were both orphans who had lost their families due to some vampires which had led them both to become hunters. Knowing this, she worked harder on staking vampires than she had ever possibly thought she could. Life had finally gone right for her and she didn't want it to change_

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

She sighed deeply. It had been the perfect life for her. She had two brothers who had loved her and had made her feel like she was a princess, not a monster. Sure they had their fights sometimes, but they had always ended up laughing about those. But she had hardly spent a year with them, when it changed.

Tears blurred her vision and threatened to roll down her cheeks. She submitted to them and felt tiny rivers form on her face. It had happened so horribly. It seemed like it had been yesterday.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Rose!" Gazelle yelled, while slipping on his jacket, "We're going hunting. We heard there was a leech in the area and thought we should eradicate it." She stuck her head out her room. It had been Burn's room but he had moved in with Gazelle and those two shared a room now._

"_You want me to come?" she questioned. Burn shook his head as he laced up his boots. _

'_Nah," he said, "We'll handle this. It's just one vampire. Why ask that?"_

"_Unless of course, you don't think we're incapable of that!" Gazelle cried in mock indignation. Burn followed suit._

"_Rose, you wound us deeply." he said trying his very best to look sad but failing miserably at that. She grinned._

"_You want me to make something special for dinner?" she asked, waving a cook book in the air._

"_Sure, but lay off the blood will ya?" Burn asked. Suddenly he realized he had been very inconsiderate. Of course that realization has nothing to do with the whack on the head he had received from Gazelle._

"_Thanks Gazelle." she said, "So what will it be?" They both looked at each other._

"_Pizza!" they both cried in unison. She laughed._

"_Don't you get tired of it?" she asked, "And no, I'm not making pizza. You guys are fading away to nothing. I'm going to make you something wholesome tonight." They both groaned._

"_Yes mother." Burn said sarcastically. As soon as they left, she went in the kitchen. She was going to make a chicken casserole and a chocolate cake for dessert. It was going to be hard work but those two deserved it. Smiling, she busied herself._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

How was she supposed to know that they'd never get to eat that casserole and cake? Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her knees even more tightly and hid her face. She was sitting at the edge of the cliff with her knees folded against her chest. Horrible memories washed over her- escaping from their usual locks and restraints.

**FLASHBACK:**

_She glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight! They had left somewhere around 7:00 pm. She paced around the apartment nervously before she grabbed her jacket and a couple of stakes. She left the apartment and followed their scent. It led her to an abandoned factory in the out skirts of town. She took a deep breath and entered it. It was dark. Typical. She picked up a lot of other scents as well. It seemed that the lone vampire they had scouted out had not been alone after all. _

_Scowling she readied herself, knowing full well that they had easily been alerted of her arrival. What she didn't know was that they had anticipated it. Suddenly she was ambushed by eight to ten vampires, all waving stakes over their heads. Growling slightly, she got to work. She punched, kicked and staked left and right and finally there were no vampires left. None except the one who she could sense with Burn and Gazelle that is. She ran up the stairs and found him standing over two bloodied bodies. Even though their life force was weak, she was relieved to find them both breathing. They were fighting against the ropes that bound their hands and feet together._

"_Ok ugly," she told the vampire, as she crouched down, ready to attack. The vampire grinned at her._

"_Not so fast. Before I take the pleasure of killing you, there is something I have to do." he said, bending over Burn and gazelle who struggled harder, "See these two are pretty incredible hunters. And if they were vampires…' She realized what he was going to do a second too late. She jumped and staked him through his hear but it was too late….he had bitten them._

_Horrified she watched them as they froze in their places. Tears formed in her eyes. _Maybe they can still be the same_, she thought wildly as she undid the ropes binding them. But knew it was not going to be so. Only the First Ones were able to walk out in the sun. Only the First Ones were able to survive without blood for weeks and weeks. Only the First Ones were able to eat anything they desired. Other vampires only lived on and for blood. Strangely, Burn spoke up instead of screaming and the poison spread into his body._

"_Well?" he asked, looking at her __expectantly_. She gave him a puzzled look. Gazelle sighed.

"_She was always a bit slow." he told Burn before addressing her, "Rose, you need to kill us now, before we turn into vampires. We already exceeded your limits when we were human; being vampire is not going to be very pretty." She sniffed._

"_What do you suggest I do?' she demand, "I can't stake you guys because you're still human and…." Then she realized what they were asking her to do._

"_NOWAY!" she screeched, "I can't…I-I-I WON'T!" Burn shook his head._

"_You have no choice." he spat out through clenched teeth. She could tell he was fighting the poison but for how long? Tears welled into her eyes as she realized that what they were asking her to do was the right choice. There was no other option. Crouching next to them she took Gazelle's hand and looked at both of them for assurance. Her body was trembling horribly. Burn and Gazelle nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, she bit Gazelle around the wrist. _

_As soon as his blood filled her mouth, she felt herself lose control. She dank and drank until he was sucked dry. Gazelle's lifeless body slumped to the floor as she reached out and grabbed Burn's hand._

"_Just to let you know," he said, his voice almost fading away, "You were the best sister me and Gazelle ever had. And I was looking forward to dinner tonight. A-And I have never thought for once that you put blood in our food." She sobbed once before biting him and sucked the blood out of him as well. She let go of his hand which fell limply beside him. Then she howled. Howled like a wounded animal that she was. Howled for what had been snatched away from her. _

_Cried for what the Gods had just made her do. Cried for her fallen friends, no wait, brothers. _

_Cried as she thought about how they'd never get to eat._

_She stayed with them till sun rise and then went outside and into the forest surrounding the area. She found a great spot and began to dig. She dug with relish, enjoying the pain of it all. Knowing that it was the least she could do for them. Finally she had two graves. Then she went back and fetched their bodies. She took a cloth and dipped it into water before cleaning their faces. _

_Looking at them only made it worse so she quickly buried them._

_Glancing around, she saw two huge slate-like stones. She went to the factory and found a hammer and an anvil. She wrote the following words on the slate._

"_Here lies Burn,_

_Member of the Cryptic Chaos,_

_He died a noble death and made sure he left the world _

_fighting to make it a better place for everyone else._

_Date of death: 24__th__ February, 2012_

_Personal friend of the First One"_

_She wrote a similar one for Gazelle and placed the tomb stones on their respective graves. Then she left. She didn't even look back once knowing that she'd break apart if she did. She went to the apartment, and packed up some clothes. _

_She wasn't going to live there anymore. A home without them just couldn't be a home to her anymore. As she packed, she glanced at the food on the table. Gritting her teeth, she packed it up, grabbed her bag and locked the apartment behind her. _

_On her way out of town, she gave the food to a beggar. His eyes bulged when he looked at it._

"_Thank you." he said coarsely. He didn't have to say it though. His eyes said it all. She forced a smile on her face and then left. _

_Left the city for good, hoping she would never have to come to that place ever again._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

She sobbed horribly into her own arms. She missed them terribly and there was no denying the fact that she had visited the place often, even after her vows of "never again". She got up, swayed a bit on her feet and began to walk back. It was a long and cold journey back home…

* * *

Stryker: Erm…it was….

Burn: Where's Hibisha:?

Gazelle: Yeah, we have a grave reserved for her.

Stryker: She went into hiding.

Gazelle: No worries. We'll find her soon enough.

Stryker: Erm….plz review?


	6. Ḽë Crazy Cat!

Zonex: Hiya! This is Zonex reporting from my house cuz Hibisha's gone into hiding!

Stryker: Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!

Burn: If she doesn't own it, what gives her the right to KILL us!

Gazelle: YEAH!

Zonex: On with the fic!

* * *

"**Ḽ****ë Crazy Cat!****"**

He walked through the street and entered the house cautiously. He was the Ѡølf's partner, Snow-flake or better known to others as The Cat. And although his name might suggest something cute and adorable, he was a vampire detector. Plus he was ruthless. Silently, he approached the kitchen table. _Yummy! _He thought as he surveyed the table. There was a steak lying there. He quickly gulped it down and stretched contentedly. Life was good.

He strolled over to a big comfy couch in the front of the fire. That's when the vampires attacked. They threw him across the room and advanced on him, crouched in attack position. He got up shakily on his feet and looked at them warily. There were six of them. That's when his partner burst through the door.

"Snow-flake!" the Ѡølf cried. He threw one of the vampires into the fire place where it screamed and withered away. The second one got staked. That only left four. The Ѡølf dealt with three of them which left one vampire for him. Oh joy.

He hissed at it. The vampire lunged for him but he quickly stepped out of the way and with one swipe, scratched the vampire near its right eye. He grinned. _That's right buster. You messed with the wrong one here! _The vampire was howling with pain. Snow-flake positioned himself to attack again but the vampire grabbed him and flung him out of the window.

Other hunters might have died but not him. Oh no. He landed on his feet.

Being a cat had its perks. Yes, he was a cat. The Ѡølf's partner was a cat. But he was no ordinary cat, oh no. he had the ability to read minds. It came in handy while tracking vampires. He was also resurrected. As in he had been a human but had died and come back as a cat.

He flicked his tail. The Ѡølf was so not gonna be happy when he found out his pet kitty had been flung out of the room and sure enough, three vampires came sailing out with stakes in their hearts. They turned into dust before they even reached the ground. Although, there was one vampire still left.

Snow-flake watched with satisfaction as it came sailing out of the window as well. Ah, now they were all gone. He meowed and scratched at the front door. In a matter of seconds, the Ѡølf held him tightly in his arms. He squirmed. After all, he used to be a guy once. This was just awkwardly gay.

The Ѡølf let him go and went onto the bedroom. He followed and saw the Ѡølf switch on the laptop.

"Time to talk to the Italian sector." the Ѡølf told Snow-flake as he hit a few keys on the laptop. Snow-flake stuck out his tongue. He hated the Italians. The screen was suddenly showing the head of the Italian sector.

"Greetings Ѡølf," the dude said, "What sin-I mean, what have I done to be given this pain -I mean pleasure?" The Ѡølf scowled.

"Watch it M-square!" he growled, "I'm not in good mood today!" The guy laughed.

"When are you in a good mood Wolfy?" he asked; a grin on his face. Snow-flake hissed. M-Square frowned.

"Oh god, I hate you cat. Ḽë crazy Cat." he muttered. Yes, the dreaded third nickname he had been given by the rather rambunctious Italians. Snow-flake hissed again, only this time, he did it in the webcam so that M-square could get a good look at his teeth. The Ѡølf gently picked up the cat and put it on the floor.

"M-square," the Ѡølf said gravely, "I think we have to have a conference. Tell all the other heads to come to the place on Wednesday, 20th October."

"Why?" M-Square asked.

"Because I have just realized that we haven't heard from the Cryptic Chaos for quite some time." the Ѡølf said; his tone dead-pan. M-Square nodded.

"I'll get right on it." M-Square promised and signed out. Snow-flake rubbed himself against the Ѡølf's feet.

"I know Snow-flake," the Ѡølf muttered, "I hope those two are okay too."

* * *

Zonex: That was an extremely short chapter.

Stryker: I know!

Burn: Weird. They don't even know that we're dead and I think we died about four to five months ago.

Gazelle: *typing away on his laptop* Yeah. I know. Creepy.

Burn: *peering at the screen* Whatcha doin?

Gazelle: *still typing away* I'm using a satellite to send out some electromagnetic waves which in turn shall travel along the earth and strike the desired object. The waves will then come back after striking and hit the transistor and then the receiver will tell me what is where. I've got Zonex hacking the FBI and CIA satellites so that she can trace Hibisha easily.

Burn: Huh?

Gazelle: *sighing* We're looking for Hibisha.

Burn: Oh, why didn't you just say so then!

Stryker: Please review! Or is it comment now? O.o?


	7. International Slayers Union Part I

Burn: Hi guys! Gazelle and the others have gone to hunt down Hibisha. We found her! And oh yeah, she doesn't Inazuma Eleven. On with the story!

* * *

"**International Slayers Union (Part I)****"**

"Yes guys," M-Square told his team-mates as they entered the conference room, "The Ѡølf summoned us here." M-square looked around. They were in a huge circular room with a huge round table with about hundreds of revolving chairs. The entire room was air-conditioned. Having about 18 of the world's richest people as hunters sure had its perks. His partner, Fido rolled his eyes.

"He treats us like we're his dogs." he muttered. Gicalulu, their other team-mate, agreed.

A lot of people were already seated. M-square could see Lena, a 16 year old huntress from France. She had lost her entire family to the vampires at the age of 15 and had joined the hunters as soon as the age limit allowed her to. In only a couple of months she had been promoted to the head of the France sector.

Lena must have realized he was looking at her because she smiled at him, her auburn eyes sparkling. He waved at her. She got up, flipped her blonde pony-tail off her shoulder and walked over to him. He smiled. Other guys might have been taken aback by her. After all, she was wearing a gold jacket over a bright-orange vest. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up to reveal her muscular arms. No doubt, she worked out. She had completed her look with a short red skirt and combat boots.

"Hi," she said, "Mind telling us why we're here?"

"Well," M-square said, "The Ѡølf wants to know where Burn and Gazelle are." She nodded.

"I see," she muttered, "He has a point. I haven't had contact with them since February." Gicalulu (please don't laugh) sighed.

"I guess we should get ready for the big speech. You know how Gazelle always gives long boring speeches every time we come here." Fido grinned.

"That's why I bought a book!" he cried triumphantly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" a voice from behind them said. They whirled around to see Sic standing there, wearing her favourite black biker shorts and a purple T-shirt. She smiled at them her hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hiya," she greeted them, "Long time no see." As the head of the Greece sector, she carried herself with an air of arrogance. Her arrogance led her to be ignorant. Lena scowled and looked away, huffing slightly. It was no secret that the two girls did not like each other. Fido opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by a cool yet happy voice.

"Hello." All of them saw Canary walking towards them followed by the two S-brothers, S1 and S2. S1 was 18 while S2 was merely 16. This time, both Lena and Sic scowled. They both hated Canary and with good reason too. Canary being the incredibly dumb blonde she was, had accidently told Lena the "real" truth about her outfit which she used to wear. Lena had hated her from that day but strangely had never worn that outfit again. Sad. M-square had liked that outfit (Sorry Ann, I thought a little drama was required). As for Sic, M-square had forgotten what had happened but of course it had not been pretty.

"Ciao!" Canary said, "How are you guys?"

Being the very ignorant blonde that she was (she still didn't realize both girls were glaring at her), Canary was slightly out of place in the world of the Hunters. But none of them dared voice out their opinions. The reason was the big black wolf that trotted beside her. _Canary _might not fit in the world of hunting but her little pet _puppy,_ as she liked to call what the world called a blood thirsty monster, fit in perfectly. The large arctic wolf growled at them. His name was 'Pearly' which according to her was because of his pearly white teeth.

"Greetings," S1 said, raking his hand through his black hair, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement, "How are we all?" Being the head of the American sector suited this American. A pair of black shades rested on the top of his head and he wore a green sweater over a white T-shirt. He wore a pair of skin-tight black jeans and white sneakers. At 6ft 2", he was a total chick magnet.

"Big bro," S2 said, poking him in the ribs, "Did you bring the chips I asked you for?" S1 had all American good looks. Sandy haired, green eyed and 6 ft to the boot. He was a great hunter too.

"Oooooh!" Canary said, "Look guys!" Everyone turned to look at what the blue eyed blonde was pointing at. They all turned to see Cupid and his team-mates enter the thresh-hold and the doors closed behind them. Finally everyone was here. Everyone except…..

"Where is the Ѡølf?" Fido demanded, "Gicalulu, do you know?" Gicalulu scowled.

"One time. One time a girl called me that and you've held it over me. And at that one time you guys decided to spy on me."

"Oh please!" Fido pft-ed, "We spy on ALL your dates." Gicalulu froze.

"Say what now?" he thundered. M-square glared at Fido.

"See Fido? This is why you'll never be the head of the Italian sector. You have a huge mouth!" he growled. Gicalulu looked murderous. It's a good thing that the meeting was called into order otherwise there would have been a double murder.

As everyone got seated, Len, the head of the Australian sector leaned in towards Fido.

"Where is the Cryptic Chaos? I can only see Angelus." Len muttered. Fido looked at the Korean sector and realized Len spoke the truth; there was only one member there. As for the Ѡølf, he was nowhere to be seen. Figures. The Ѡølf had never revealed his true identity to anyone except M-square. And when they tried to pry information out of him, he just shut up. He looked at the Japanese sector and saw the four guys standing there with grim expressions save the maniacal Mohawk guy.

"Let the meeting commence." Gazeru, the red-headed head of the Indian sector said. Fido sighed. It was gonna be one long meeting.

x-x-x

The meeting had only gone on for like half an hour when the heavy metallic _locked _door was thrown open. A blonde girl came in. Fido would have said floated in if he hadn't seen her feet touch the ground ever so lightly. The hunters leapt onto their feet and pointed various weapons at her. She ignored them all and went and plopped down in the chair where the head of the Korean sector, Gazelle sat. She looked at their weapons with distaste.

"No need to get so nasty." the girl muttered, "I'm the new head of the Korean sector." Angelus gave her a wide eyed look.

"Excuse me?" he asked a little too politely. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm the new head. Put up with it." she said, tossing her head arrogantly.

"Where are Burn and Gazelle?" M-square demanded. She looked at him squarely in the eye before she responded.

"They're dead." she said in a voice that suggested that she was talking about a bug or something. Something totally irrelevant to her. As expected, not many hunters took liking to her.

"What do you mean dead?" Canary asked shrilly. The new comer gave her a _look._

"Dead. Expired. Deceased. Wasted. Resting in peace or whatever." Miss. New comer replied, "They were killed outside Chongjin City. I found their graves."

"Graves?" Len said wondrously. It was no secret that vampires did not do well with graves.

"Yes graves," she snapped, "It said that they were friends with the first one." This created a chaos. Everyone began talking at one and it was some time before Fido calmed everyone down.

"What do you mean 'It said' miss-er-" Gicalulu said. The girl sent him a cool look.

"Rose," she said, "And the grave stones. They said that they were 'personal friends' of the First One." This created another squabble.

"It's a joke. They're poking fun at us!" Sic cried. Lena, for the first time, agreed with him.

"This time, it's personal." Angelus said, his red eyes flaming. Rose sat there quietly. Suddenly she got up.

"I have to go," she declared, "I told you what I knew." With that, she gracefully made her way out of the door and disappeared into the trees that surrounded the complex.

* * *

Burn: Well, that's that for part one.

Gazelle: We're back! And we have her. Looks like we're gonna be torturing someone tonight Burn!

Burn: Yay! You found Hibisha!


	8. International Slayers Union Part II

Hibisha: Ok…Now that I'm in the hospital, I can type in peace.

Zonex: Or in pieces! *^_^*

Hibisha: *Shooting a glare at Zonex*I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Carry on.

* * *

"**The International Slayers Union (Part II)****"**

The entire slayer union was muttering.

"Who was that girl?" Dare, the Chinese's head representative, demanded wearily. He was 19 years old and quite sharp. He was a raven haired kid with sharp black eyes. And although he was a little short for his age, he was more deadly than half the slayers.

"Well, she's Rose no duh!" Elena said, in a sing-song voice. S1 and S2 fell anime style.

"She looked just like you Canary." Sic muttered. Canary tilted her head.

"I guess." she said, frowning. M-square frowned.

"She said the Cryptic Chaos was dead!" Fido cried from somewhere on his right.

"We must inform every one of their deaths immediately." Gicalulu said, meeting M-square's eyes for a brief moment. M-square understood that by 'everyone', Gicalulu meant the Ѡølf.

"We can't!" Len cried, "If we do tell all the other slayers, they'll quit their jobs. Burn and Gazelle were the strongest of out group." M-square admitted that the kid had a point. If anyone even _suspected_ that the vampires were strong enough to kill the Cryptic Chaos, well, that was the end of the slayers. **(A/N: I know what all of you are thinking: **_**If they were so damn good, how were thy captured? **_**Well, they were ambushed. They had expected one and had not come prepared for a whole horde of them.)**

M-square rubbed his temples with the tip of his fingers. Oh god, his was a huge mess. One thing was for sure though…

"I'll kill them." he muttered, "I'll string them from their guts before I stake them." Nobody had to ask him what he was talking about. The First Ones. They had killed the Cryptic Chaos and now it was payback. If they thought they could get away with-with-with _mocking of them _then they were sorely wrong. Personal friends of the First Ones? He could just laugh. It was just as Angelus had said….it was _personal_.

* * *

"I've never seen him look so anguished." Streaker, the 16 year old brunette told the head of her country, her blue–green eyes looking solemn. Gazeru looked to where she was indicating and realized that Angelus was on the verge of tears. He lowered his brown eyes to the piece of paper lying on the top of the table.

An "I know. He looks devastated." look was all he could manage. After all, Burn and Gazelle had been the closest to Angelus. Gazeru had named them 'The Three Musketeers'. He tugged at hid the sleeve of his black jacket which he wore over a white T-shirt. The First Ones were really something else. Of course, nobody had doubted their strength or their viciousness. Hadn't they wiped out an entire city nearly two years ago? Hadn't they just done it out of the pleasure of it, no because they needed blood? Hadn't they ripped the bodies in shreds?

One thing bothered him though and he could tell it bothered Streaker as well. Why had they bothered to dig up a grave? Why not just leave them at one of the hunter's doorstep or let themselves to be nearly caught and give up the bodies before making a run for it? He shifted uneasily in his seat. _What if "the personal friend" part wasn't a lie? _he asked himself, _What if they were really friends? _Then he snorted. Yeah, and the Leaning tower of Pisa was just another building.

Streaker played with the corner of her turquoise sleeveless jacket which she wore over her white t-shirt and her black jeans. He could tell she had come to the same conclusion…but then why did he feel so wrong when he thought about staking them?

* * *

Len shook his head. As the head of his country, he had to put up with a lot of young slayers. He also had to put up with…

"Tessa!" he lets out a frustrated groan. Tessa, the raven haired girl with red streaking, stared at him from where she was typing away on her laptop, her brown eyes inquisitive.

"Yes?" she asked calmly. Her tone reminded him of his mother who used the same tone on him when he was being particularly unreasonable. He didn't like it. He plopped himself into a seat next to her.

"Can you please take it easy on that laptop? I can see that your brain is about to collapse." he muttered. It was true. Tessa worked way too hard. She needed to lighten up otherwise Len would kill himself. Seriously, he just couldn't stand her. Either that or he'd step down from his post as the head of Australian sector. Maybe she should have it. She was the one who was so damn coordinated and so-so-so busy all the time!

"Well Captain," she said, "If my brain does collapse, I'll die knowing that I was trying to protect everyone." Len placed 'suicidal' on the list of everything he thought Tessa was. It was right under 'bossy', 'uptight', 'hot'- _Ok, halt that train right there! _He mentally screamed at himself, _She's you partner and nothing else! _

_And you wish it was so much more. _A treacherous voice inside his head replied. Yup, death looked pretty good these days.

* * *

S1 looked around. _Ok….so the Cryptic Chaos are dead and-well that's pretty much about it. _He glanced at his younger brother and Canary who were having a very heated argument. Pearly, Canary's guard dog-no, not dog, guard _wolf, _was lying at Canary feet his tail curled around her ankle. Only God knew how her dad had allowed his only daughter to keep a wolf! S1 had been there when he had consented but S1 still quite grasp how it had happened.

**FLASH BACK:**

"_Daddy!" a 10 year old blonde girl came rushing into her father's study carrying what looked like a small ball made of fur, followed by her two closest friends "Look! I found a puppy!" Her dad looked up to see her holding a strange looking dog. _

"_Well Elena," he said, smiling at his daughter, "Let's get the vet over here as quickly as possible and identify the breed. Then we can have it vaccinated and you can keep it." Elena laughed._

"_Thank you daddy!" she said hugging him tightly, trapping the puppy between herself and her dad._

_The vet was called that very afternoon. One look at the puppy and he froze._

"_What's wrong?" S1 asked, "Can we keep it?" The vet had a very strange look on his face. It looked like a mixture of awe and greed. He grabbed the puppy suddenly and picked it up. It squirmed in his grasp._

"_Mr. Carters," the vet said, his voice carrying a note of anxiety, "This is a very common breed and it looks quite mad. How about I take it away and get you a new dog? A fine German shepherd or a nice poodle." Elena snatched the puppy away from the vet. _

"_No!" she cried, "Daddy, don't send it away." _

"_Seth, please escort the vet outside." Mr. Carters said. He sounded dazed. Seth Millers looked up to see him holding a book. A book labeled "Extinct animals". As the vet tried again to try and convince Mr. Carters to give up the puppy, Mr. Carters shoved the book in his face._

"_This is why you're so anxious to get your hands on it isn't it. This dog is an Arctic Wolf cub. You just wish to go and tell the world about it. It will make you quite rich and then you will live happily ever after. But since my daughter found the puppy, she gets to keep it. It's her amazing find. Not ours." Seth's younger brother, Sandy grabbed the book and let out a laugh._

"_Hey guys, look at this picture. It's the puppy!" Both Elena and Seth moved closer and saw a puppy exactly like the puppy that was now in Elena's arms. It had the same markings around its nose and its tail was just as thick. Elena hugged the puppy tighter._

"_Oh puppy," she said, rubbing it against her face, "You're in a book!" The vet gave her an exasperated look. Suddenly he made to grab the puppy and Elena cried out in the process. Maybe it was just irritated by being snatched but the minute it heard Elena's cry, the puppy scratched on the vet's arm who let out a yelp and dropped it immediately._

_One would have thought it was trained as it came and stood before Elena, its back facing her and its snarling head pointed towards the vet. Elena reached out and petted it and its tail started to wag. Mr. carter stared at it, as did the vet._

"_Well," Mr. Carter said, getting over his shock, "It's obvious who the puppy belongs to. Elena can keep the puppy." The vet left the house muttering a string of curses. The puppy didn't stop growling until the vet had completely gone away. Then it jumped into Elena's lap, who sat in an armchair and curled up into a small fur ball once more before going to sleep._

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

S1 blinked. **(A/N: If it is still unclear to you, Canary is Elena, S1 is Seth and S2 is Sandy.)** There were other incidents as well, which convinced Mr. Carters that his daughter was not in any sort of danger from Pearly, rather he was going to protect her but now was not the time to go into all that.

"So now what?" S2 asked him. He shrugged.

"Guess we hunt down the Fist Ones now." he said, casually running his hands through his black hair. Pearly got up lazily and stretched, while yawning. His razor sharp teeth glinted. Elena stroked him on the back as if she were stroking a kitten.

_Oh God, help us, _S1 thought, before getting up and heading towards the door.

This meeting was officially over.

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

Gazelle: Yay! We're the strongest!

Burn: If we're the strongest, how come we got caught?

Hibisha: Well, since you two had only come prepared for a single vampire and not 30 or so, it did tend to give the vampires the edge they needed to win.

Burn: I get it! Please review!

Gazelle: Get out of the hospital fast Hibisha, we have more torture in store for you.

Hibisha: **X_X** And here I thought you guys came to see me because you guys finally forgave me.


	9. Introducing the First Ones: Rose

Hibisha: Well…her comes the chappie introducing the First Ones.

Stryker: Chapter nine and we're still on intros?

Hibisha: Yeah I guess

T.O.B.F: I thought we had already done the First Ones.

Hibisha: This is separate introductions. You know, it shows what kind of people they were etc.

Zonex: I see…..so basically you don't know what to do with the story so you're dragging it out.

Hibisha: H-Hey!

T.O.B.F and Stryker: *snicker*

Hibisha: ToT I don't own Inazuma Eleven. On with the fic…

* * *

"**Introducing the First Ones:**** Rose****"**

Rose walked towards the small house the three of them had rented. She was only a couple of blocks away when suddenly she sensed another one of her kind in the area. It wasn't alone; it was with a human. She quickly changed her path. Silently, she perched on top of a building where she could get a better view of her surroundings. Then she saw a couple walking towards a dark alley.

"Gotcha." she muttered and jumped down. She landed right in front of the couple, her wooden blade out of her boot and her hair flying. She smiled at them.

"Sorry bout ruining you date." she informed the boy, "But your girlfriend is a total monster." The guy looked at her confused but the girl got ready to attack.

"You're a hunter?" the she-witch who really needed a hair cut asked Rose. Rose nodded.

"But you're one of us!" the she-witch cried. Rose shook her head.

"I stopped being one of you a long time ago. We are not the same. I am not you. I am not a killer." she said softly. The she-witch attacked. Rose jumped out of the way and rolled over to her left.

"Look,' she said impatiently, "If you promise to be a good girl I swear I will I'll make your death painless."

"Oh really?" the she-witch asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Rose replied grinning, "But I will make sure you don't ever come back." The she-witch struck again. This time Rose was ready for her however. She dodged to the left and plunged her wooden knife deep into the she-witch's back. Into her heart. Rose glanced at the boy who was standing there, looking at her in utmost horror. He was roughly the same age as her.

"Go home kid." she muttered, before jumping onto the building and disappearing out of sight.

"Today was the worst day ever." she called out as she entered the apartment and plopped into the couch. Sandster smiled at her, looking up from his work.

"Couldn't have been that bad." he said softly. She shook her head.

"it was. They're all out to kill me!" she pouted. Sandster shook his head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." he said. She waved her hand impatiently.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." she said, "Anyways, I have to go get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day you know." Sandster grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said. Rose's eyes suddenly looked anxious.

"Sandster, are you OK? You look awfully tired." she said, coming to sit down next to him. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"I'm fine." he muttered, "Just a little sleepy."

'You wouldn't be this sleepy if you only allowed me and Big-D to get a job as well." Rose said softly. Sandster shook his head stubbornly.

"No." he said stoutly and that was the end of their discussion. Rose sighed and got up to go to her room. She hesitated by the door.

"You know," she said cheekily, "If you let us get a job, then you'd have time to date all the red-headed girls you like." She ducked into her room before he could start throwing things at her.

Inside her room, she flipped onto the bed and picked up the book she had been reading before she had to go the I.S.U. She opened the book and grabbed the apple that sat on her bed side table. Usually, reading 'Nevermore' made her forget her worries but this time, it failed her. She set the book aside after reading only a couple of pages.

Truth was, she was worried about Sandster. He was 18, only a year older than her and Big-D but he had taken over the responsibility of taking care of them. She paced around the room. It was obvious Sandster was getting tired. She really felt sorry for him. If he would only allow her and Big-D to help! Ok, maybe Big-D getting a job was a really bad idea. He was a great big kid. He would only cause trouble. She smiled and sat down on her bed and looked around.

Her room was not what you'd expect for a hunter or a vampire to have. There wasn't a sign of a wooden stake or holy water or anything. Instead the room was filled with sappy romance books, clothes and stuffed teddy bears. She put her head on her pillow and soon she was dreaming.

_**She ran towards her friends. The blonde boy raised his hand and gave her a high-five and the sandy-haired kid smiled at her. The three of them chattered happily as they waited for the traffic lights to go red. **_

"_**So who are you going to the Spring Fling with Sandster?" she asked the sandy haired kid. Sandster smiled mysteriously.**_

"_**You'll see." he said. She rolled her eyes. The traffic light turned red.**_

"_**What about you Big-D?" she asked as they began to cross the road. Big-D opened his mouth to answer but she never got the chance to know who he was going with. Because all she heard was a squeal of tires, a scream and then she saw a pair of beaming head lights rushing towards her.**_

Rose woke up with a start and sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked down and saw that her fist was clenching the sheet so tightly that her knuckles were white. She took long gasps of air and tried to calm down her heart. Then she flopped back down and stared at the ceiling.

For a long time she stayed this way before tears ran down her face. Brushing her tears aside, she turned to her side and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hibisha: Well…?

Stryker: What was the deal with the dream?

Hibisha: *mysteriously* You'll see.

T.O.B.F: Can you please tone down the drama?

Hibisha: No. Please comment.

Burn: How are you feeling?

Hibisha: Much better.

Gazelle: Ah~so you're ready for phase two of the revenge.


	10. Introducing the First Ones: Sandster

Zonex: Yay! I'm here.

Hibisha: Yeah. You are.

Stryker: Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. On with the story.

* * *

"**Introducing the First Ones: Sandster****"**

"You know, if you let us get a job, then you'd have time to date all the red-headed girls you like," Rose said to him and ducked into her room before he could pick up the vase to throw it at her.

Sandster shook his head and went back to his work. He looked at the pile of bills he had already paid and the rent and every other thing. It was a good thing he was a vampire otherwise he would have kneeled down from exhaustion.

He tapped the desk with his pen. It wasn't fair. He was a high school student for Pete's sake! He hadn't even graduated yet! He sighed and put his head in his arms, closing his eyes and enjoying the coolness of the darkness that engulfed him. Who was he fooling? There was no way he could carry on this way.

He got up and headed out side to take a short walk. Putting on his coat, he hesitated before he picked up Rose's wooden knife and slipped it into his jacket's pocket. _Just in case of an emergency._

"I'm leaving." he called out before stepping outside.

He walked towards the park which was situated nearby and sat down on a park bench. He stretched his arms lazily and glanced at his watch. Wow, Japan sure a weird country. It was only 10:00 pm and the park was nearly deserted. Suddenly a girl came and plopped herself next to him. He stiffened.

"Hi," she said, leaning down to re-tie the laces of her shoes, her purple hair falling over her face, "Do you mind if I sit here for a few minutes?" He shook his head. "No? Thanks buddy." He smiled.

"I'm Zonex," she said, "Zonex Krypton." His green eyes widened.

"Krypton?" he said incredulously, "As in the same Krypton who own the Krypton industries and is the super star?" She laughed.

"Yes." she said, her turquoise eyes shining. He shook his head.

"I don't believe it." he muttered. She giggled.

"It's alright," she said, "Not many people believe that I go to parks just like normal people do." He laughed at that one.

"I see," he said. She gave him a quick look over.

"So what's the deal with you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked like someone who has gone through a lot of pain and has a lot of burdens."

"Well, yeah. I kinda do have a lot of burdens."

"Why? You like you're only 18."

"Well, that's because I am 18." he said smiling, his green eyes twinkling. She blinked.

"So what's with the burdens?" she inquired. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm trying to take care of two siblings but I'm failing miserably at that. Plus I have to work since we're orphans and now I'm tired."

"Well, don't they work?" she asked.

"I don't let them," he said. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see wide shining eyes which were so huge that they would have put Fidio Aldena to shame, tears at the corners and two oval shaped red spots on her cheeks. **(A/N: I can't exactly describe what this chibi is like.) **He inched a little away from her.

"Er-"

"I'll help you!" she said, "Here!" whipping out her cheque book, she scribbled something in it and paused. "Er-who should I make this to?"

"You don't have to do this." he said quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. She waved a hand.

"Nonsense. Consider it a gift. Now your name is?" she asked, smiling. He just sat there. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't wanna do this but you leave me no choice" she said, before jumping on him. He yelped and the next few minutes were confusing for him. Somehow she ended up sitting on top of him as he was lying face-down on the grass. She had his wallet in her hands.

"Ah~here we go!" she said happily, pulling something out, "Your driver's license!" Sandster groaned. Oh God. She got up and handed him his wallet and patted his head before happily skipping away.

"Oh," she added, "If you don't take this, I _will_ have to use _extreme_ measures." He groaned as he sat up and stared at her retreating form. Then he glanced at his wallet and took out the cheque she had stuffed there. One million dollars. He choked.

"Hey! I can't ta-" he looked up and saw that she had vanished. He looked down at the cheque again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Two words formed inside his head.

_Holy shit_.

He got up and made his way back to the apartment, completely dazed. The nights events were totally scaring him now. First he ran into Zonex Krypton. Next she started to poke into his private life like she was his sister. Then she wrestled with him. Worse, she BEAT him at wrestling!

Then she gave him a cheque of one million dollars. ONE MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS! He entered the apartment and saw Rose and Big-D seated on the couch. They both jumped to their feet as he entered.

"Ok," Rose said, "Sandster there is no way you can keep us from working. We both talked it out and decided it would be best if got a job." He didn't answer. Instead he shook his head and sank in the couch. The other two goggled at him and raised their eye brows at each other.

"Sorry buddy," Big-D said, "But I am so getting a job. You can't stop me." Sandster shook his head again and then passed the cheque to him. Big-D just collapsed on the couch and silently passed it to Rose. She looked at both of them before looking at it. It slipped from her hands and fluttered to the floor.

"This is a joke right?" she whispered. Sandster shook his head. Big-D leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"We're rich." he said, stating the obvious. Rose got up suddenly.

"We can't keep this." she said, her eyes closed.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Big-D yelled. It was Sandster who replied.

"Because it's not ours." Big-D folded his arms.

"Ok, how the hell did you get this?" he demanded.

"From Zonex Krypton." Sandster replied weakly.

"_Zonex Krypton_? Ok, now I know this is a joke." Big-D said.

"It is not. I swear she gave it to me." Sandster replied, closing his eyes.

"Sandster," Rose said hesitantly, "Can you please tell us what happened?" He sighed and recounted his tale. When he finished, he looked up to see Rose and Big-D wearing similar expressions.

"What?" he demanded, looking from one to the other. Rose and Big-D looked at each other before they began to laugh like crazy.

"Let me get this straight," Big-D gasped out while Rose rolled on the floor in hysterics, "You, a vampire, _a First One_, wrestled a girl and _lost_?" Sandster stared at both of them dumbfounded. Then his cheeks coloured considerably.

"Are you telling me," he said, struggling to keep his voice calm, "That out of all that I told you, you guys paid attention to only _that_?" Rose got up, giggling.

"Well, Big-D has a point," she said, looking apologetic, "It is hilarious." Sandster got up suddenly. The other two shut up and immediately morphed their expressions such that one might expect it at someone's funeral. Sandster rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," he said, "Zonex said that if I didn't take this cash, she'd take extreme measures."

"What's more extreme than stealing your wallet and forcing you to take the cheque?" Rose wanted to know. Sandster shrugged.

"Beats me." he replied. Big-D snorted.

"I say we keep it. The lady obviously wants us to be happy. Let's not disappoint her." The other two rolled their eyes.

"Well," Rose said slowly, "I guess we could keep it." Big-D turned to look at Sandster, who just smiled and nodded. Big-D let hooted.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "We have a million dollars!" Sandster just yawned.

"Well," he said, "I had enough excitement for one night. I'm hitting the sack. I'll pay the bank a visit tomorrow. This will definitely increase the money inside our bank account." Rose smiled.

"You know-" she began but was immediately cut off by the doorbell. All three of them looked at the door and then at each other.

Sandster frowned. This was not good. His vampire senses were not picking up anything. Not a scent, not a sound. He looked at the other two and realized that they were not getting anything as well. Big-D ran in the kitchen and came back holding a saucepan. Sandster rolled his eyes. Big-D was such a big baby! Not to mention stupid! They were vampires. If it was a burglar, he's the one who should be scared of them, not the other way round.

Rose made her way tentatively towards the door, and looked back at Sandster, gave a small nod before opening the door, crouched in attack position. There was no one outside, just a note tacked to the door. Rose ripped it off and read it quickly, her eyes widening with every word she read. Silently, she passed the note to Sandster. He quickly scanned the note.

_**Dear dude with the cute green eyes;**_

_**I followed you home just to see where you lived. While you were explaining things to your friends (yes I know you are not real siblings), I transferred one million dollars into your bank account (a lot can be done via the internet these days). Now you have two million, counting the one I gave you before. If you walk out of the building, you will see a black car with a green line on it. That is your new car. The keys are in the bushes next to it.**_

_**You might be wondering why I am giving you all this stuff. Well, you see, I have taken a liking to you. Consider me as your fairy god-mother. You might also be wondering how I got your access to your bank account. Well, all I can say is; ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies. You see, you remind me of a girl I used to know. She was forced to grow up too fast as well and she never got to enjoy her youth. She too had to take care of complete brats. I couldn't help her but you bet your booties I'll help you.**_

_**Other than that, I enrolled you and your friends in Raimon High. School starts in two weeks. You are exchange students from America. I have enrolled you as a senior and your two friends as juniors. How I found their names is also a question I wish you do not ask. Not that you can ask me as I will be very far way when you read this letter.**_

_**Hope you live a happy life. Enjoy it…..my friend couldn't.**_

_**~Zonex Krypton~ **_

_**P.S: You should really go look at the car. It's yours. And no, this is not a joke.**_

Sandster looked at Rose. Big-D had been reading over his shoulder.

"Another million?" his face flushed. But Sandster was staring at the other words.

_Your car._

He literally ran out of the building and stared across the street. Yup, there it was. The car that was now supposedly his. Rose whistled from behind him. He hadn't even realized that the other two were following him. He took a hesitant step towards his new car.

It was a black sports car with a single glowing green line on it. It was like the line you see on the ECG machine (the thing that shows the heartbeats.) It wasn't a horrendous neon green color either. It was a nice vibrant shade of jade green. On the hood of the car were his initials, a shiny silver plate embedded with the two letters.

_How had she found the time to get his initials engraved if she was following me all the way here? How'd she even get the damned car here anyway?_

_Enough questions! Shut up! _His brain screamed at him to forgo all logic and go and inspect his sweet new ride. He went and retrieved the keys from the bushes. He held them in his hand and looked at the other two.

"Road trip?" he asked a slow grin spreading across his face. They shook their heads.

"You go." Rose said, "It's your car."

"And besides," Big-D added, "We've had enough excitement for one day. And I think I'll do what Zonex TOLD us to do.…. I won't ask questions."

Sandster did not need any more encouragement. He slid behind the wheel and started the car; it purred like a kitten. Without anymore words, he drove off, enjoying the solitude.

For the first time in the last two years, he felt truly happy.

* * *

Hibisha: well?

Burn: *innocently* Well what? And how are you feeling?

Hibisha: Doctors say that I'll be out in a week.

Gazelle: Perfect. We'll get the knives ready.

Hibisha: Yeah-wait, WHAT?

Burn: Plz comment.


	11. Introducing the First Ones: Big D

Hibisha: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. *sees the phone ringing and picks it up* Hello?

Stryker: Hibisha! How are you feeling?

Hibisha: *tearing up* Lonely! I miss you!

Stryker: *sniffing* I miss you too! *pauses* I also miss T.O.B.F!

Hibisha: But it's a good thing you call nearly every other night. It's like you never went away. Except now, I can't meet you.

Stryker: Do you know I'm not a pervert here?

Hibisha: that's because you have no one to be perverted to. You are only perverted to your really close friends. If people look at you now, they see you as a shy little girl. Boy, are they in for a surprise. Me and T.O.B.F sure were amazed how you changed from the quiet girl we knew in VIII to the girl you were in IX and X.

Stryker: I MISS YOU GUYS!

Hibisha: We miss you too. I just wish people would stop asking me "Are you still talking to Stryker?" GOD! Of course I'm still talking to my best friend! They'll ask me this today and then come back tomorrow to ask again. I could punch somebody!

Stryker: Lolz. Have fun.

* * *

"**Introducing the First Ones: Big-D****"**

Big-D stared at the car in amazement. Being born in a rich family, Big-D used to have a lot of cars. But even then, he had never seen a car like this. It was perfect- there was no other way to describe the gorgeous ton of metal and god knows what else they have in cars.

He just couldn't get over Sandster's luck- he always got all the girls and now, he was getting celebrities and a CAR? "No fair," he muttered although he knew his friend deserved the present.

He was always working and so serious but why give him a damned car? Couldn't muffins suffice? Or weren't the first million bucks enough?

He made his way towards their garage, hoping to find some peace and relaxation in his private room. Rose and Sandster kept to their rooms but he preferred the garage over the tight claustrophobic rooms. He was pulling the keys out of his jeans when he saw a wicker basket covered with a pristine white cloth.

Curious, he made his way towards it cautiously.

_For fuck's sake, I hope it's not a baby someone's left for us to take care of. _

Seriously, vampires were meant to kill and cause terror and fear to rise amongst the humans- not provide a day care center for them. What was the world coming to? First, celebrities pop out of nowhere and throw around millions of dollars like spit and now, someone had probably left a baby on his doorstep.

Him, the first one, the very first one who had attempted to create an evil undead army and take over the world. He suddenly felt the need to go and bang his head against a rock. Stupid humans, he was positive he hadn't been this naïve and idiotic when he'd been one.

Well- sort of anyway. He'd always been the paranoid kind but look how well that had paid him off! He was a freaking vampire who lived in a house and was expected to behave like some kind of a dumb pet dog! Sheesh, talk about caged animals!

He was now within inches of the basket and as of yet, he couldn't smell the baby at all. No, he didn't need an incredible sense of smell at the moment- babies always smell milky and of something gone sour and rancid. Powder puffs- that's what they were! They were so disgusting and gross; he could swear he'd never been one.

Unable to stand the suspense anymore, he reached out and flipped the cloth off to see the basket filled with freshly baked, large golden brown muffins. _Damn! I hate that woman!_

Well, Sandster had his car so he really didn't see any point in giving him the muffins. You couldn't have everything in life- he'd make sure of that. _Mine! _

He picked one up and bit into it, blinking when the rich chocolate pervaded his mouth with sweet sugary goodness. Okay, he really hated her now. These were obviously meant for Sandster anyway but he would never get to see them. He was jerked out of musings when he saw a stark white envelope lying underneath the basket, its corner only just peeping out.

Probably another note to his friend about his adorable smile or something freakishly revolting like that. Honestly, females were just sick at times like these. He was about to leave the envelope there but something made him stop and pull it out.

_She probably sealed it with a kiss or something, crazy stalker girl!_

He slit the envelope open carefully, doing his best to avoid touching the parts where her name was signed. _To Mr. Bucket of sunshine (not)._

Yeah, it was definitely for Sandster- he had an awful sense of humor. He could swear to that, remembering the countless times Sandster had yelled at him for being too silly or irresponsible. Or worse, immature and of course, his favorite word- 'not funny'. Okay, it wasn't a word but to him, the way Sandster yelled without pausing for breath, it was more like '_notfunny_' and thus, a single word.

Of course, it was accompanied by profanities. And they called him childish- they threw tantrums too.

He slid the paper out and saw that there was a pair of keys in the envelope which had made it so heavy. He had been expecting more cash and bills but shit, was had she given that ungrateful guy now? A HOUSE? He already had a car!

He proceeded to unfold the letter when his eyes widened. In his hands was an ebony black sheet of paper on which was written with bright, cheerful blue letters:

_**Dear Mr. Bright and sunny: **_

_**I hope you've figured out what's going on by now because if you haven't then I take back the 'bright' from your name. Don't let me down, mate! Otherwise I'll personally come and tear your balls out- if you grow a pair first that is. =.=**_

_**Okay, enough chit chat, I know what you've been thinking of me and the words 'slut' , 'stalker' and 'deranged' must be in your mind as we speak but fear not! I'm not those things at all- I'm much, much worse! ^^**_

_**Anyway, I know you'll be like, 'what the hell is she even talking about?' and 'Sandster doesn't hate her' but dude, how dumb can you get? Just shut up and listen to me- er- read me. XD Wait, that sounds odd. O.o**_

_**So here goes; Manboobs, I'd like you to take the keys and try them on the new lock on the garage door since your old one probably won't work anymore. I just thought you'd like a little something, especially after all the attention your 'brother' gets. **_

_**So stop worrying and kill the jealousy. *yes, I know you're jealous- any dingbat with eyes could see that! AND NO, STOP! Don't you dare think what I KNOW you'll think, "So she's a dingbat with eyes" KNOCK IT OFF! 77**_

_**And For Gawd's Holy Sake, STOP CALLING ME NAMES! OwO I ain't done nothing to you!**_

_**Love, **_

_**~Witchy God Bitch~**_

_**PS: If you ever call me that, == I'll ensure your slow and torturous death. See ya! ^^ Witch or Bitch is just fine... No attaching the holy name with it too often. OwO Have a good day! **_

_**And please, I gave you the hunk of junk and scrap metal to be happy, not go gangster. **_

_**I'm off girlfriend, ever need me- just whistle and no, I'm not your pet dog. I swear if you call me to do something stupid like your homework, I'll stick it up your ass. **_

_**~Au revoir babe**_

He stared at the paper then read it again- wait, Man boobs? Babe? Girl friend? Grow a pair? And she told him to fucking STOP CALLING HER names? This meant war- but then he caught sight of the threat, scanned it and decided hating her in silence would suffice at the moment.

After all, why take chances?

He pulled the keys out and fervently prayed to whoever was above to come and aid him-Scrap metal? Junk? What was it that she had put into his precious garage- a tricycle? A pogo stick? But those didn't make him a gangster….

Wait, she couldn't have put in a crane in there right? Or a gun? A LOT of guns? Perspiration trickled down his face, sweaty palms fumbling with the keys she had provided. Here goes nothing, he thought, squeezing is eyes shut just in case an android version of himself came out. It fit with the whole message thing and he wouldn't put it past her.

This girl, oh wait, 'bitch' aka 'witch' could do anything it seemed.

Although, as fate would have it, he didn't know what to do with the keys till he saw the tiny button on the keychain and pressed it. The door slowly swung upwards- matrix style. God, he really hated that girl! _Just hurry up, you damn door!_ There was no way he was wasting his youth watching it open.

And the suspense, it was killing him! You know, it would have if he had been alive and not an undead creature of the night- who could roam the streets in broad daylight and would be going to high school soon. Yay- not! Who said he wasn't original.

Finally, he saw a piece of paper taped to the other side of the door when he ducked underneath it and crept in. Hey, it sure beat waiting till he was eighty!

The note was pale lavender with bright florescent blue words inked on it.

_**Yo man boobs;**_

_**I knew you wouldn't be smart enough to figure out that you could adjust the speed of the door and could crawl in! ^^ **_

Hah, he thought triumphantly, she was wrong! He had crept in! He continued reading and his spirits fell immediately.

_**Or maybe you crept in or rolled in, whatever. I'd just like to tell you that you can switch the gears for the speed.**_

_**Forever yours-**_

_**WGB**_

_**PS: There's a manual lying around in the room. You can read it if you don't have a life so I expect you to know it by heart the next time we meet! **_

_**Oh and balling the paper up and throwing it away won't solve your problems- it'll just make you a great big kid. Toodles poodle, I'll see you around! Or not…. ._.''**_

He stared at the note incredulously. How was it that she seemed to be able to guess everything he was thinking? He sighed, shaking his head and pushed the thought aside.

It looked like his dislike wasn't unrequited. She didn't like him any better than he liked her which was zilch. He was sure he'd never like her.

Muttering to himself and balling the paper up regardless of her comment, he threw it against the wall when he noticed for the first time that he wasn't in is familiar haven anymore. She had intruded it- destroyed he peace and divine feel of the place.

She had- she had… She had CLEANED the garage! He scowled, hating her present more than ever.

_Great, Sandster gets a stupid fucking car and I get my personal space invaded by that bloody girl! _He wanted to tear her throat out when he noticed _her!_

She stood in the corner of the garage, leaning her amazing hot body against the wall. He nearly drooled when he saw her.

Bright blue swirls and black shone underneath the over head lights as he made his way towards her, barely registering that until a few hours ago, his garage hadn't had those lights. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, feel the gorgeous work of art underneath his fingers. He wanted to ride her more than anything in the world.

"It's beautiful!" he cried out, his eyes widening behind his shades as he sank to his knees. He had never seen a better bike in his life. And he had been pretty filthy rich too so not many things impressed him but this amazing display of black metal with slender blue flames along with shining silver accessories made him want to hug Zonex.

_I love her!_

He suddenly whooped, jumping into the air. He was ecstatic, no, he was beyond ecstatic- if that was possible! He was definitely dreaming but a hard pinch made him realize it was real.

He trailed his fingers on the shining handle bars delicately, checking out the engine it had. Dear Lord, it seemed to be one of those top of the range, million dollar bikes he had often wistfully dreamed of owning just a few weeks ago. He'd name it Charlotte or Lucy- she was too awesome to not have a proper name and besides, all real bikers named their rides.

Okay, she'd told him not to act like a gangster and regret seeped through him.

Okay, Zonex was an idiot to splash her money around like this but he had to admit, she had style. Any girl who could pick this kind of heavy machinery couldn't be all that bad, could she?

On further inspection, he found that she had even provided him with matching jean jackets and leather jackets, black studded gloves as well and big black boots.

He'd wait until he met her and then he'd propose to her- he was serious. She was awesome!

And the best part was, she hadn't left another annoying message for him. She probably hadn't wanted to ruin his joy for him. Well, she was wrong about that one. NOTHING could ruin this moment!

He bellowed for Rose to come out and see his shiny newest of wheels. Yeah, life was definitely looking up.

* * *

Hibisha: Sigh~ He hates my sister.

Zonex: Meow!

Stryker: Is that all she can say?

Zonex: You WANT me to tell you how awful your new shirt looks? It looks like a shirt without the 'R'.

Hibisha: Oh she's done it now. Read and review while I try to get her good mood back.


	12. Birthday Surprises Part I

Hibisha: Lolz. I still haven't forgotten Stryker's last day. She was like "I am not a girly girl." Next thing you know, she slips on a cute girlish mini-dress over her long sleeved T-shit and Zo and I are laughing our heads off.

Stryker: It was like, we had switched personalities.

Hibisha: I know! I mean, I looked like I had just come after robbing a bank and you looked like a cheerleader.

Stryker: Your hair was so freaking cool! I was scared of taking you to greet my dad cuz well….you know.

Hibisha: I don't know what happened to my hair that day. It was so….weird.

Stryker: It looked anime-ish. Wait, it was anime. All spiky and standing up against the laws of gravity. Did I mention you didn't use gel?

Hibisha: *sarcasm* Oh hahaha!

Stryker: And as for me, I was in a dress! A stupid dress! And then I had my hair straightened so I DID look like a cheerleader. God, that was horrible.

Hibisha: Being a cheerleader ain't that bad. Apart from the whole, "I'm so peppy, you wanna kill me" attitude.

Stryker: I know! Anyways, you don't Inazuma Eleven. On with the fic!

* * *

"**Birthday Surprises Part I****"**

Rose woke up and stretched. Looking at the alarm clock, she sat up straight. Last night's events came rushing to her mind. She rubbed her eyes and sat with her legs dangling off her bed. _Oh right. Sandster got a new care and Big-D fell in love with his new bike. _She thought, with a small smile. She got on her feet and knew something was wrong as soon as her feet touched the fuzzy floor. When the heck had the floor become fuzzy? She looked down and saw that floor was covered with a fuzzy pink carpet. She looked around the room.

"Holy shit," she muttered. Her entire room had been transformed. Instead of the pastel pink wall-paper she had had the night before, the walls were covered with magenta fuzzy wall paper. It was fur. Rose was sure of it.

Her books, which were usually littered around were arranged neatly on the bookshelf which was nailed above a desk. However, along with her books, there were other books as well; books she had never even heard of. She picked up one of the new glossy books.

"Love Never Dies," she read the title out loud. She looked at the rest of the books and realized that they were _all _romance books. She suddenly noticed a battered old book amidst the new ones. She gingerly pulled it out and stared at the cover title.

"And Thou Shall Never Rise Again," she whispered, looking at the book in awe, not believing that she held it in her hands. This book had been the journal of a very famous witch, Zondra, who had fallen in love with a human boy. But not just any human, oh no. It was the priest's son; a witch hunter. Her love had made her irresponsible and in the end she had been burnt alive. But this journal….this journal had been destroyed along with her. So what was it doing in her room?

The story was told to children all around the world, different versions of it, so as to teach them lessons about love but no one actually believed it to be true. Rose herself had doubted it- but the proof was in her hands! She gently set it back into the shelf and stared at the other books. But her mind was still on that one. The book that held the most ultimate romance story of the century.

Rose then noticed an envelope on her desk. She picked it up and opened it, quickly scanning what was written on the note inside.

_**Dear Danger-to-yourself,**_

_**I know what you're thinking; something along the lines of, 'Where the hell did she get this book?' Well let me tell you, it wasn't easy digging it up. Once the past is buried, it doesn't like being brought up again.**_

_**So why have I given you something that costs more than both the car and the bike put together? Well the answer is simple. You see, I had a dream. And since my dreams always come true, I can tell that this book will help you.**_

_**The moral of the book is simple. You cannot love something that was created for your destruction. Love maybe a beautiful thing, but it is also the reason why man-kind is the way it is. Love is deadly and it can be used as a weapon against you. The Greeks believed that Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, was probably the most dangerous of all their deities as she held the power of passion. **_

_**Now I know what you're thinking, 'What the hell is she talking about?' and 'I'm not in love with anybody!' but believe me, the time will come and you need to be ready for it. Who you are going to fall in love with is something that even I don't know (I don't see any reason to love guys at all!), so don't ask me to tell you who it is so that you can avoid him. I'm not a witch you know.**_

_**I think you will heed my warnings. Well then, remember, this book can save your life SO READ IT!**_

_**ZK~**_

_**P.S: Don't tell the other two about this. I think we should keep this between us girls shall we? And remember, if you feel any sort of fluttery feeling around a guy, run. Because he might be the one I dreamt about. And if you still haven't gotten it yet, all the above was an indication to the fact that girl, you are about to fall in love with Mr. Not-Only-Wrong-But-Also-Dangerous.**_

_**Have a nice day! ^^**_

Rose stared at the note. _What the fuck? _She thought, blinking her eyes and shaking her head to clear it of the cobwebs that Zonex had put there. Fall in love? Her? With whom? She hadn't met _any_ human boys that she found interesting as of yet. None. Zilch. Nada.

She sat on her bed, still clutching the note tightly. This Zonex girl was out of her mind. Rose would never- would she? Doubts began to form in her mind. Would Rose be able to stop herself from falling in love? Probably not. Who could control fate? Rose began to pace around in her room-or what had had been her room before it had been altered. Finally, she shoved the note between two books and went to take a bath. Today was Sandster's birthday and she had to be focused on what she was doing.

This little matter could wait.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDSTER!" Big-D yelled, banging on the other boy's door. He heard a groan coming from inside and then a small scuffle.

_Ah, good, _he thought, _he's awake! _He set the gift he had been holding onto the ground and walked over to Rose's room.

_Odd, _he thought, _she's usually the first one to wake up. _He banged on her door.

"Rose!" he hollered, "You awake?" No answer. He raised his hand to bang on her door once again but the door creaked open. Rose stepped out looking slightly disturbed.

"What's up?" Big-D asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Let's go wish Sandster." Big-D grinned.

"So do you think Zonex will leave more gifts for her precious little Sandster?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Rose laughed.

"Shut up," she replied, poking him in the ribs. "And did you give him our gift?" Big-D nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, giving a small salute. She giggled.

"Ok, then let's go and see if he likes it. Of course," she added, "After what Zonex gave him, our gift might as well be a dead rat." Big-D whacked her on the head.

"Oh ha-ha," he said rather dryly, "Please spare me, I'll die of laughter." It was her turn to whack him on the head. They made their way towards the kitchen where they found Sandster seated on the table, holding a mug of coffee.

"Hi." he said smiling, "How are you guys? Listen, I love what you guys gave me." He tugged at his brand new jacket, "It's cool." Big-D stuck his tongue out at Rose who in turn shot him a death glare. Sandster grinned.

"Ah, nothing says 'Good Morning' like a nice fight," he said, struggling to keep a straight face. Big-D flicked a couple of dried rose petals at him which were placed on the table in a cut-crystal bowl. He need not even ask where it came from. He could see another note on the table in front of Sandster.

"Zo strikes again!" he cried out, snatching up the note and reading it.

_**Dear Birthday Boy,**_

_**Happy Birthday and many happy returns… yada yada yada and all the rest of the junk. I hope you have a great time and I hope you don't go to a bar and get totally wasted. (Seriously, that would be totally uncool.) **_**So here's a little something to make your day.**

**I know, I know. You're not an old woman so you probably wouldn't like these. But they will probably make the stinky house smell a little better. I hope you find them nice.**

**~Zonex Krypton~**

**P.S: Big-D, if you're reading this then I have a small message for you: DON'T BOTHER SANDSTER TODAY!**

Big-D blinked. _I hate her, _he thought, _I haven't even done anything to her! _He wadded up the note and threw it away. Sandster grinned.

"She really hates you, doesn't she?" he said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such prats," she scolded, "Big-D, she gave you a new bike, so be grateful." He made a face a here.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Sandster asked. Big-D smirked.

"We hit a bar!" he cried out. Sandster laughed.

"Typical. Do the one thing she told us NOT to do. We can go there at night." Rose coughed.

"How about we go play a little baseball?" she suggested, "It has been a while since we played together." Sandster grinned.

"Great idea," he declared, "But instead of baseball, can we play basketball?" Big-D and Rose looked at each other and shrugged.

"Your birthday," Dylan said, "Your decision." Sandster smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said and nodded towards the microwave- something which wasn't there yesterday, "There are waffles in there." Big-D shook his head.

"Does she creep into everybody's house?" he wondered out loud. Rose giggled ant went to get the waffles.

"Well, at least Zonex is helping us survive," she said, stuffing a waffle inside her mouth. Big-D snorted and grabbed a waffle.

"Yeah well," he said, taking a bite, "Just because we need her doesn't mean I have to love her."

* * *

"Big-D! Go left!" Sandster said, passing the ball to his friend, who caught it easily. Big-D tried to dodge Rose and tried to pass it back to Sandster but Rose had already snatched it away. She dribbled it away from him only to have it snatched away from her by Sandster, who leaped in the air like a gazelle and released the ball from his hands. The ball soared towards the basket in a perfect arc and dropped in.

"Nothing but net!" Sandster whooped, "I am smokin' hot! This is why I'm leader! I'm the head! I'm the one!" Big-D snorted.

"I wish his ego weren't this huge." Rose complained, "It's bad enough he's our leader, does he have to rub it in our faces?"

"Guess so. I mean," Big-D said, "What's the point of being the 'Great One' as he puts it, if you can't brag about it?" Rose giggled and picked up the ball.

"Hey guys," she said, a sad smiling playing on her lips as she stared at the ball in her hands, "Don't any of you miss the old times?" Big-D and Sandster looked at each other.

"Well, sometimes." Sandster confessed, "But you know what makes it really worthwhile?" Rose shook her head.

"Being here to share it with you guys." Sandster said, looking down, "I know that this isn't exactly what we had planned but it would be ten times worse if I were alone here." Big-D grinned.

"Besides," he added, "We don't even remember most of our previous life. I can't even remember the name of my parents." Rose clutched the ball tighter.

"That's the problem." she said, her eyes fixed on the ball, "Why don't we remember? It hasn't been a long time like in the books. We haven't lived for two _thousand_ years, just two. So why can't we remember anything. We forget more and more each day." Big-D scratched his head.

"Who cares?" he replied after a while, "We're here and we're kicking. Who cares about our past?" Sandster shook his head.

"She had a very valid point." he said seriously, "Something must have happened. Something that triggered off this transformation." Big-D sighed.

"You guys think too much." he said, smiling, "Why don't we forget about it? Maybe we have poor memories." Rose whacked him on the head and laughed.

"Fine," she said, "We'll drop the subject." Sandster smirked.

"Alrighty then! Let's head to Big-D's favourite place, the bar." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You guys head to the bar," she said, "I won't be joining you guys. See, unlike Big-D here, I respect the law and I think he shouldn't be drinking under age as well.' Big-D smirked.

"Whatever!" he replied, "So you coming to the park with us before we head our separate ways?" Rose nodded. She went to the bench and grabbed a bottle of water. They had been playing for the entire afternoon and it was evening now. She sank into the bench and watched as Sandster played a quick game against each other. It was nearly 11:00 pm when they decided to stop. She could have stopped them a long time ago but she wanted them to wear themselves out. Maybe they'd ditch the bar idea. No such luck.

"Let's head to the park and then we'll go to the bar." Sandster said, panting. Rose groaned inwardly. Was there no way she could stop them? Sighing she grabbed her bag and followed the out of the gym dejectedly. The other two chatted happily in front of her. They made it to the park and looked around; it was completely deserted. She blinked. The place looked completely eerie and not to mention creepy. He suppressed a shudder. Suddenly her sensors picked up some of her kind approaching. All three of them tensed up. The numbers were growing.

Rose scowled. Sandster and Big-D looked left and right. Suddenly they were surrounded. There were about two dozen of them. Rose reached into her pocket and took out her knife. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sandster and Big-D mirror her movements.

This was gonna be one hell of a fight…

* * *

Hibisha: Well….that's it for this one.

Dylan: Hi! We're making our first appearance here.

Fidio: We're taking over this place now!

Mark: Yeah! One up for the foreigners!

*three of them making a lot of noise*

Fidio: Nothing can stop us!

Dylan: The unstoppable three!

Zonex: *entering the room* huh? Hi guys. Wait, what are YOU three doing here?

*All three of them scatter* RUN!

Hibisha: So much for the unstoppable three. -.-"


	13. Birthday Surprises Part II

Hibisha: Chapter 13! I'm killing myself! I don't own I.E!

Burn: Didn't you update 17 chapters of 'Keeping Secrets'?

Gazelle: Yeah and then leave it be?

Hibisha: H-hey! I'm not exactly sure of what to do with it yet! I hate Zonex! She's such a grade-A bitch. If things don't go her way, she steams! Like take this for an example, I wanted the laptop and all she was doing with it was holding it. The lappie was closed and it was not even charging! I asked for it and she said no. I took it away and now she's making me commit suicide. It's not easy being me. I wish I were someone else.

Burn: Like who? Britney Spears?

Hibisha: See? The lack of sympathy I get is also a killer. I wish I were dead!

* * *

"**Birthday Surprises Part II****"**

Sandster stiffened and looked around him. Great. Just what every kid wanted to get for his eighteenth birthday; getting attacked by a group of vampires. Perfect.

Rose was back pressed against Big-D.

_Ready for your signal, _he told her in his head, since he was telepathic. He could bridge a conversation between all three of them in his head. She nodded tersely. He might be the leader, but she was the hunter. He planned strategies but she just attacked ruthlessly. She crouched.

_Left, _he told both of them, _They're less there. _Both of them turned to look there. She nodded again.

_NOW! _She mentally yelled and all three of them attacked. Rose was pretty speedy. She could cross several miles in a blink of an eye. She was beyond the lie of vampires before they could even register what had happened. She attacked them from behind, while Sandster directed her.

Big-D on the other hand had the most unique capability of all. He took off his goggles and stared into the eyes of a couple of vampire.

"Kill them." he whispered, as if telling them to get tea. The vampires looked at their fellow comrades and began to fight. Big-D could hypnotize people to do his biddings. It was really rad and Sandster envied his friend sometimes.

Slowly, the odds began to get even and they fought until there were no vampires left. Sighing, Sandster wiped his blade clean.

"Well," he said, trying to keep the mood light, "No one can say we lead a boring life." Rose gave him half a smile while Big-D snorted.

"I say we still head towards the bar." he said, crossing his arms. Sandster frowned.

"Oh alright! Rose, you coming?" She shook her head.

"I'm tired." she said, "You guys go on ahead without me." They nodded and parted ways. Heading towards the bar, Sandster could not help but think that Rose seemed a bit more distracted than usual. Oh well…. Only time would tell.

**ROSE'S POV:**

I walked towards the apartment with my hands shoved in my pockets, where I fingered the letter Zo had given me. It was scary to think I would cause my own destruction. _No, _I thought, clenching my hand around the letter, _I'd endanger Big-D and Sandster as well. Because if one dies… _I shook my head and stared at the ground determinedly. Well, if love was the price to pay so be it! But I couldn't let my partners down!

I slumped m shoulders and walked a little faster. I could have been home in a blink of an eye but what fun would that be? There would no walk in dark, no fresh air to enjoy.

"Its mighty late for a girl to be hanging around here." a sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. Startled, I looked up and saw a young boy standing there. Roughly my age, he had teal coloured eyes and silver hair which framed his face. Sensing that he was only human, I relaxed. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Well?" he questioned, "What are you doing out here so late? Mysterious disappearances have occurred especially around here and you wouldn't want to be hurt would you?" I snorted.

"You're making it sound like a threat more than a general piece of advice." I muttered. He shook his head.

"Take it from me," he said, "There are some things in this world which are beyond your wildest imagination." I rolled my eyes. I think it was safe assume that I know what's lurking around the streets….me.

"Look, you need to go home." I tried to persuade the kid. He smiled again.

"The air was restless," he mummered, partly to himself, "I had to take a walk. What about you?"

"Same reason," I said grinning, "Just fancied a walk." He nodded and tilted his head slightly. Okay, I have to admit, he is gorgeous. Everything thing about him screamed perfect. I knew I was falling for him. And fast.

"I have to go," I declared. He didn't say anything but gave me a sad smile.

"Of course." he said politely, "Till we meet again." I stared after his retreating back and shook my head. Zo said I would fall in love with a killer-some hunter apparently. So why on earth was my heart pounding in my chest when I looked at this weak and pathetic boy who had no clue who I was? Who didn't acknowledge my existence-and why on earth was it ripping me apart?

* * *

Hibisha: Short, I know, but effective.

T.O.B.F: I saw bunny.

Hibisha: SO did I. *^_^*

Stryker: You'd think they just won an oscar. Anyways, plz review.


	14. A New Day, A New School

Hibisha: I'm really happy today!

T.O.B.F: Because you found people who admire you again?

Hibisha: No… *cheers up even more* But you're right! Only thing to dampen my mood is that I don't own Shirou because I don't own Inazuma Eleven! TwT

Stryker: *rolls eyes* sheesh!

Hibisha: Our school is arranging a concert with that singer watshisname.

T.O.B.F: -.-" How can you be so happy when you don't even know his name?

Hibisha: Are you two slightly jealous?

T.O.B.F & Stryker: Slightly…

Hibisha: Then I'm ecstatic.

T.O.B.F & Stryker: Git.

* * *

**"A New Day, A New School"**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Class, this is Heather Bell, Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. They are transfer students from America and I hope you all don't give them a hard time." I looked around the room and smiled. It was weird having someone say my real name after such a long time but hey, I wasn't complaining. I stared around the room and realized that more than half the class was filled with hunters-slightly nerve wrecking for a new transfer student who was a vampire. I silently noted that the head of the Japan sector also went to this school. The three who accompanied him to the meetings were also there. Shifting my eyes to the person sitting next to them, I nearly choked. Smiling at me was the person I had met a few nights ago. He grinned and gave me a small wave.

"Hello," he mouthed, "I presume you made it home safely then." I so wanted to stick my tongue out at him when I saw something very weird and out of place there. A CAT was sitting on the dude's shoulders-and it was pink. Not the cute bubblegum pink but ivory pink. (Guess who? XD) I blinked. I couldn't help it. The damned cat was pink! I could sense the cat glaring at me and I was a bit unnerved, which was creepy itself since it was a damned cat!

"Heather," the voice of my new so called teacher jerked me out of my thoughts, "Go sit next to Shirou Fubuki. He's the one with-erm, the cat around his neck." I nearly screamed. Was it fate or what? I mean seriously? I bet if I could float, I would have. I walked up to the empty seat next to him and he gave me a warm smile.

"Hi Heather," he said, "I suggest you take out your math note book and start cramming. This shark lady always gives us a math test on Fridays." I couldn't help it-I giggled. He gave me another warm smile. The thing was, the sweeter he got with me, the angrier the cat seemed to getting. At one point, it was actually hissing and spitting at me. I shrank a bit and kept to myself the rest of the day. Turn out, there actually was a test. No problem for me though-I just circulated the room and flipped through the book at the end moment and scribbled answers from other kids and no one noticed. It's hard to do so when you're running at the speed of light. Boy, am I happy I was gifted with speed.

_Heather, what are the answers? _Mark asked me. Oh well, calling him Sandster was old school I guess.

_A, a, b, b, d, a, c, b, b, b, d, d, d, a, c. _I responded, well aware of the fact that Dylan could hear us as well. I think I'll still call him Big-D. Wait, no! That could end in jeopardy. What if they, as in the hunters, know our code names? Dylan will have to do I guess. Or maybe Dills.

_Dills sucks, _Dylan told me, startling me as I had not been aware of the fact I was being listened to.

_Go away, _I grumbled, knowing full well that I was about to have cute lovey-dovey pictures about the super cute boy next to me. So much for not falling in love. But this guy looked so harmless and adorable. There can be no danger in him right? RIGHT?

**Sandster's P.O.V:**

Is it a secret that Heather totally digs that dude with the cat? No.

Is it a total secret that the cat is looking at her weird? No.

I mean, even when Heather was doing laps around the room, I swear that cat's eye's were following her, which is totally crazy since nothing can see her. I sighed. Oh great, now I was being paranoid. Still, that cat gave me the creeps. The way it stared at you with its teal coloured eyes was just creepy. Strangely, its eyes were the same colour as its owner. Weird…..

I stared at the paper in my hands. Done and done. I could see Dylan pretending to ponder over the question paper. Heather got up and submitted her paper. I blinked and then counted over two minutes before handing in mine. Leaning back, I flashed Heather a smile as if relieved that the test had gone well although this was what was actually going on:

_How was your hunting last night? _I asked, knowing it always made her happy hunting-although why would killing or slaying make one happy?

_Same as always,_ she replied,_ It's like there are no vamps in this area at all. How can that be? _I shrugged mentally.

_Maybe the Japan sector is really good with this. _I said, happy that now finally we would be able to lead a normal life.

_Are you telling me, _Dylan interrupted us, _That there are NO vamps here?_

_Yes, _Heather replied, _Sad really._

_Are you kidding? _he asked, _This means party!_

I rolled my eyes. Typical Dylan. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about Heather being alive or not anymore.

**Dylan's P.O.V: **

Frankly, I didn't give a shit about what the others said. No vamps means no more worrying about the fact whether I'll be seeing Heather alive or not. I mean, my best friend leaves to hunt vampires-when she herself is one. That's just hypocritical.

I felt a weird tingling in my back but I didn't even turn my head to look. I knew it as the freaky crazy cat. I mean, the damn thing is pink. And to make things ten times worse, I think Heather has the hots for the silver headed owner. Ok, I admit he's ok looking, being a guy, I wouldn't know much about this stuff. Still, that don't mean she gets to throw herself around!

I might sound over protective but there was something seriously wrong with that guy. He was just oozing bad news. I sighed. Oh well. He was like a black cloud of foreboding. I couldn't just place my finger on _why. _I mean, he wasn't a hunter or anything so why was he a potential enemy? I mean, there was noway my precognition was wrong; I'm NEVER wrong. So why was I getting bad vibes from that dude?

I guess you might say that I am a little hyper when it comes to my friends but hey! They're the only family I have left. Sighing, I heard the bell ring.

"No one moves from their spots until I hand back your results." our crazed teacher announced. I rolled my eyes. Bleh!

"Oh my gosh!" the teacher exclaimed, "It seems like the new students were ahead of our course. I mean, all questions are right!" I smirked. Who said cheating never paid off? I could feel our class mates staring at us and grinned. Heather just coughed and turned slightly red and muttered something illegible. Mr. Hotshot sitting next to gave her an admiring look and said something which only turned her into this shade of red I had only witnessed on tomatoes-until now anyways.

I got up and slung my book bag over my shoulder. Oh well, time for physics. I hate that damn subject but then again, the apple fell on Newton not me so who am I to complain?

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

T.O.B.F: One hour?

Hibisha: Yup! Wrote it in one hour!

Stryker: I think its cute….

Hibisha: Plz review people!


	15. The ѠØlf & the Lamb?

Hibisha: Hi T.O.B.F!

T.O.B.F: Wassup?

Hibisha: Nothing much. Just sleepy beyond anything I have ever faced.

T.O.B.F: Exams?

Hibisha: Nah, just a test week. Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Carry On….I think I'll find myself a bed….

Shirou: Poor Hibisha…

Hibisha: Yikes! Where did you all come from?

Atsuya: *tapping Hibisha's temple* Your mind. We're an illusion of the light created as you could not sleep.

Hibisha:…oh…Z.z.z.z.z….

Shirou: She's gone…

* * *

**"The Ѡølf & the Lamb?"**

"Hi!" Heather looked up to see a silver haired kid standing there.

"Hi Sh-" she got cut off by a yell.

"HEATHER!" looking up, she saw Dylan running towards her. She sighed.

"Yes?" she asked once he halted to a smooth stop beside her. He pointed towards a girl who was standing a few feet away.

"Listen, I'm going to drive her to her house," he explained, "Why don't you walk home?" Heather gave him a withering look.

"Fine!" she snapped. Storming towards the school gate, she muttered curses under her breath.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turned around to look at the silver head following her. She paused and allowed him to catch up.

"What?" she asked bluntly. He grinned and pointed north.

"Heading that way?"

"Yeah…."

"Me too." She shifted from one foot to the other. What was the point of this conversation?

"Listen," he said, blushing slightly, "Erm- I know you're good at math and all. Could you like, help me? I suck." She blinked.

"Oh! I..er.." How was she supposed to explain to him that she cheated? Oh well. He grinned.

"Well?" She sighed.

"Um-ok. I'll try." She said. They walked towards the northern part of town.

"Thanks!" he said, beaming. Waving slightly, he took off in the other direction, leaving her to stare after him as if he were crazy. What the hell was that all about? Weird. And he never let her ask why he carried that dumb looking pet with him anyways. Oh well. Crazy people will forever be crazy.

_I think he likes you. _She turned around to see Mark standing there, smiling. He nodded to the car behind him.

"Need a lift?" he asked, his voice teasing, "Sees to me like Dylan ditched you." She tch-ed.

"Whatever." Going over to the car, she yanked the door open and sat inside. He snorted.

"Be that way then."

Unknown to them, they were being watched. Slowly stroking his cat, the Ѡølf stared at the two blondes and then at the silver head who was still on the run in the opposite direction.

"Interesting," he whispered before smirking, "I think I just found a little weakness of the First Ones…..love."

* * *

Hibisha: Short chapter I know.

Burn: But a very effective one.

Gazelle: Plz review!


End file.
